Flirting with Fire
by Dorenda
Summary: 19 year old Nora King, daughter of the notorious Roman King, president of the Northern Devils MC wants nothing to do with the MC lifestyle. So much that she has changed her name, appearance, and even leaving the town she had grown up in to a smaller town called Charming where she meets a man by the name of Juice from SAMCRO, will she fall for her old ways or walk away?
1. Chapter 1

Nora sat in her dorm room with various study notes scattered around the large mahogany desk. Her hand rested against the side of her temple while the other held a pencil rhythmically tapping against the desk, letting out a soft sight she glanced up at the clock. "Seriously?" she mouthed; it had felt like hours of her studying, instead it had only been a half hour.

She needed a coffee, or something to keep her alert. Dropping the pencil she pushed herself away from the desk and stood up. Even a five minute break would refresh her and she could continue to study. That was the plan. Grabbing her black hoodie that draped across the bed, and her purse that sat just beside the closest, she slipped on a pair of black flats and went out the door.

The hallway was occupied by other students who needed to study but refused to study in their room of fear that nothing productive would be done. Throughout the sea of people Nora spotted Brad sitting on a large plush chair with his laptop open and books spread around him. The artificial light casting an almost a dull grey against usual tanned skin, and his black brown hair was a disheveled mess instead of the long faux hawk he sported regularly. Standing at 6'0 his dark denim clad legs stretched far in front of him as the laptop sat firmly against his lap. For a brief moment she thought about how her own appearance. She hadn't looked at herself in a mirror and even though she was just going to grab a coffee she still missed the ritualistic mirror check. Hoping her newly dyed chocolate brown hair still remained in the high bun, the mascara she'd worn the night before hadn't streaked across her face and the choice of outfit didn't seem too frumpy. All she wore was a pair of tight dark blue jeans and a black zip hoodie and her black flats that really didn't go with the outfit, but who would really notice. Focusing back towards Brad she could see that he was grinning to himself and like the fool she was walked over to him "Doesn't really look like you're studying." She mused sitting on the arm of the chair.

Jumping slightly he blew out a curse before shifting to the side "Jesus Nora, are you a fucking ninja or something?"

"Maybe." She laughed softly, bending over towards him trying to get a glimpse of the screen "What'cha looking at?"

Before she could see what caught his attention he closed it quickly and frowned "Nothing, don't worry about it." Letting out a frustrated sigh "Shouldn't you be studying?" he emphasized the 'you'.

Sitting up straight again, she laughed "I need coffee. Want to come with?"

"Ah…Well…" Brad began to say looking down at his laptop "I don't know. Got lots of studying still."

"Mmhm" Nora rolled her eyes, took his laptop off his lap and grabbed at his hand to pull him up to stand "we'll be like five minutes."

Smirking Brad towered over her as they stood in the hall "five minutes." He raised his hand indicating five minutes, and then bent down to put his possessions into his messenger bag.

"Five minutes. I promise." She nodded before smiling triumphantly, it had usually taken her three or four tries before he reluctantly agreed to go anywhere with her. Not that she'd gone far from the campus, she'd actively avoided exploring the town, so the coffee shop, study hall, quad and gym were the only places she'd ventured. Making a quick stop to her room so Brad could drop off his bag they walked down the hall to the outdoors. The quad was vast, trees scattered the yard where students sat underneath to block from the high sun, and the buildings while old still held an aura of importance. Like the stories would come spilling out if given the chance. It was like the university was from a movie how perfect it was. Expect she was not the popular one that owned the school and instead had her small group of friends as she tried to keep her head hung low to avoid any unwanted visitors.

The coffee shop was about a block away and as they walked through the campus Nora noticed slight bags were starting to form under his green eye. "Everything okay?" she shaded her eyes to look up to him.

"Fine." He sighed, running a hand through the black strands to put it back into place "Just tired and stressed. My Mom has been on my ass about school." he paused to shrug "I don't know. It's not important I guess."

Nora had never personally met Brad's Mom but she had heard stories. Stories about how in high school he wasn't allowed to go out on weekends because his Mom wasn't satisfied with his ninety five grade point average and how instead of asking the hot chick to prom his Mom had handpicked his date. That being his Mom's best friend's daughter who in his words "was an easy eight" it still wasn't the girl he wanted to take.

Placing a supportive hand on his forearm, she looked up at him "Don't worry about her. You're far enough away that no matter what she may say you don't have to listen. Hell if you really think about it you're an adult. She can't bully you."

"You say that but you're not the only that she texts every minute to make sure you're studying, or thinking about studying and not out with friends like now." he said running a tired hand through his hair.

"You could always put your phone on vibrate" she pointed out which he granted a snort of laughter before nodding his agreement.

When they finally reached the coffee shop, Brad's stressed demeanor had passed and he was now smiling bright and laughed along with her stupid jokes. It was abundantly clear that not only did she need a coffee but Brad as well.

The Little Bird Café was a quaint little coffee shop that university students would come to study, write or just get away from the campus. Unlike most coffee shop it wasn't a Starbucks where it had the more corporate feel. Instead of steel everything there were small white tables with blue and green gerbera daisies centers pieces and blue chairs that sat nestled against the painted egg shell coloured wall. The counter though small still had an abundance of freshly baked muffins and cookies in the glass display cases. It was a cute little coffee shop in a sort of country chic way. Even the Baristas dressed in blue plaid quarter length sleeve button ups with the 'Little Bird Café stitched across the breast.

"Hello Doll. What can I get you?" the baristas whose smile could light up a room beamed at her.

"Hey, can I just grab a black coffee?" Nora asked with an equal amount of happiness just as the barista had. There was something intoxicating about her and not even Brad could contain his happiness as he held the exact same smile. Potential hooked up, Nora thought to herself.

"You bet, it will just be a minute and what about you handsome?" her tone changed slightly as she placed a hand on top of her hip as she gave a lingering stare.

"Same." He beamed like a child all the while he eyed her just as she had him.

"You got it." She nodded then turned her back towards the two as she hurriedly poured their coffee.

As they stood waiting for their drinks the sound of a motorcycle growled outside, it wasn't uncommon to hear bikes around town so both Nora and Brad ignored the menacing sound as they continued with their small chatter between each other. When the bike had cut and the sound of the door hit the bell both turned more out of sheer curiosity to see who it was that road the bike to begin with.

To Nora's surprise a tanned skin well-built man no taller than 5'11 with a strip of brown buzzed hair running down the middle of his head followed by two intricate tribal tattoo's marked the smooth sides walked in. Glasses shielded his eyes, but his smile made her melt even if it wasn't directed to her and was actually meant for the barista. As her stare lingered down she noticed the tight black shirt that stretched over his muscled chest and leather vest with the patch 'Sons of Anarchy' across his heart. Her eyes widened when she took in the name, spinning around in fear she cursed to herself. If anyone had known she was here it would destroy her cover. Destroy all the work she had done to avoid getting caught - to avoid going back to that lifestyle.

Brad took notice of how she lowered her head to avoid any eye contact from the person who just walked in. Thinking it was because she'd never actually seen a member of SAMCRO he shrugged it off and took his and her coffee once the barista placed it on the counter and walked towards the station where cream, milk and sugar sat.

Nora listened carefully as she heard the man's voice, it was smooth almost carefree in a sort of terrifying way. She could only imagine the scary things he done. But for whatever reason she was enthralled by his voice and the hearty laugh he gave as he spoke to the barista.

"Nora…" Brad said for the second time before she had caught on.

"Hm? What?" she sounded dazed but shook it off as she cleared her throat.

"You want sugar? I mean, I know I don't have to ask, but you look zoned out." He nudged her playfully before handing her the container of white sugar.

"Yeah, sure and I'm not." She laughed along with him while pouring a heaping amount into her cup. Brad continued to talk on and on about how the barista wrote her number on the sleeve of his cup and how he may actually take the plunge and call her. As he yammered on Nora hadn't noticed the person beside her until she caught the sound of someone clearing their throat and then a "When you're done with that can you pass I it over." He smiled a bright white smile once she turned her attention to him. He had his glasses off and were now resting on the neck of his shirt. Nora couldn't help but gape up as she looked into his brown eyes that held just a hint of honey coloring swirled between the dark brown. They were soft and friendly - like he wasn't a gang member.

'Get your shit together Nora, he's just asking for the sugar,' she told herself.

"Yeah…sure" she fought out. It was hard not to look away when he smiled as she handed him the glass bottle of sugar. Unsure if it was on purpose his fingers grazed hers causing small sparks to spread across her hand like she'd touch a light socket.

"Thanks." He tipped the sugar in her direction and smiled before pouring a heavy amount of sugar into his cup, just like she had with hers.

"For sure." She replied then turned on her heels to see Brad giving a wicked grin as he motioned his chin towards the man beside her. Rolling her eyes she stormed past Brad and left the coffee shop. It was one thing to see SAMCRO, but it was another thing to even speak to a person from that club.

"What was that all about?" Brad asked from behind her as he ran to catch up to her.

"What was what all about?" she asked casually like she wasn't on the verge of running back to her dorm.

When he finally caught up he placed a hand on her shoulder to spin her around "Nora, Jesus. What the hell is wrong with you?" he tried to catch his breath he'd been surprised just how fast she'd be walking.

Shaking her head she didn't want to tell him, didn't want to explain why she needed to get out before he'd recognize her. Not that he would. But, there was always that fear that maybe he would squint and see that she was Nora King daughter of Roman King the notorious Northern Angels MC President.


	2. Chapter 2

**Juice**

"What the hell was that all about?" he asked out loud as he watched the petite girl not taller than at least 5'3 with thick dark brown hair tussled into a clump on top of her head and ray ban glasses that covered her big brown eyes to match run out of the coffee shop.

He'd be lying if he didn't notice the way she smiled dimples would form or the way she fumbled to pass him the sugar. It wasn't like this was an uncommon occurrence for him, many girls became a bumbling mess when he was around. It was just one thing about looking different from the rest of the guys in Charming and being a member of SAMCRO.

But, there was something about that girl. Maybe it was that she looked a lot more innocent then a croweater. Her frame a lot smaller than he would ever be attracted to but even then he couldn't get that good of a look as she wore a hoodie two times to big for her - it could have easily been the guys she was with. The one thing he did notice was the way she looked at him, like she'd uncovered his most intimate secrets. He hadn't had someone look at him like that, ever.

"I think the guy she was with said her name was Nora, or was it Norma?" the barista cut his thoughts. Turning around now that the female was long gone he saw that the barista was leaning against the bar, her top button undone to expose a lot more cleavage than necessary.

"Thanks." He sported a hungry smile as he eyed the barista completely forgetting the petite brunette "And what's your name?" walking up to the bar he rested an elbow against the edge as he blatantly eyed her.

"Maria." She purred "What's yours handsome?" moving her hand so that she could run a manicured finger across his tattooed arm sensually she licked at her upper lip.

"You can call me whatever you want." He grinned at the words. It was only because of Tig that he used that line. Something about the woman in question would immediately go to more sexual names instead of his alias.

"Well, how about I call you, Tiger?" leaning even closer her fingers began to trace against his bicep.

Internally he was laughing hysterically, 'Tiger, seriously?!' His facial expression never changed as he gave a crooked smile that caused her gasp out loud. This was too easy, he thought to himself.

"I like the sounds of that." looking over her shoulder he spotted the small break out room, grinning he motioned towards the room "So how about you show me the back room, Maria."

The barista looked around the small shop, it was empty and she was due for a break soon. She could justify shutting the shop down, even it were for a few minutes. Biting her lip she nodded playfully and began to walk towards the backroom. Her hips swayed back and forth tauntingly "Can you lock the doors before you come back?" she asked gaining her a nod from Juice as she sashayed into the backroom.

"Too easy." He mumbled, locking the door he made his way to the backroom for a well-deserved RNR.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nora**

 _"_ _What was that all about?" Brad asked from behind her as he ran to catch up to her._

 _"_ _What was what all about?" she asked casually like she wasn't on the verge of running back to her dorm._

 _When he finally caught up he placed a hand on her shoulder to spin her around "Nora, Jesus. What the hell is wrong with you?" he tried to catch his breath surprised just how fast she'd be walking._

 _Shaking her head she didn't want to tell him, didn't want to explain why she needed to get out before he'd recognize her. Not that he would but there was always that fear that maybe he would squint and see that she was Nora King, Roman King's daughter notorious Northern Angels MC President._

Faltering slightly she tried to think of the most logical reason as to why she was acting the way she was. Brad worriedly looked down at her, a hand resting against her shoulder for reassurance "I…" she began "I've just never seen a biker member before. I mean I've heard the stories of them but never in a million years would I think one would step into our coffee shop." She tried to sound convincingly before smiling bashfully and stepping away from his grasp.

"Really?" he laughed out astonished "That's what had you running like a dog with its tail between its legs?" he continued to laugh hysterically causing Nora to frown and walk away. "Nora!" Brad said through his laughter as he ran after her once more "Look I'm sorry for laughing. It was a jerk move; you've never seen a biker before. I get it. I'm so used to seeing them that it's just a normal day for me." he grinned "Maybe if you left the campus more often you'd get used to it as well."

"Well some of us aren't familiar with the area." She grunted before taking a sip of the coffee.

"I'm sorry, okay? Now let's get back before my Mom starts calling the school because I'm not answering my phone." He half joked knowing that his Mom was easily two calls away from calling the school. Nodding Nora and Brad walked side by side as they entered back into the court yard not mentioning what had happened moments before and instead were talking about upcoming midterms and the week break after. Once they entered the building they went straight to her room so that Brad could grab his messenger bag and books before going to his dorm room to continue his study ritual.

Once alone Nora placed the cup against the nightstand and slumped against her bed. She was lucky that the guy hadn't figured out who she was. If weren't for the subtle changes from the once dirty blonde hair to a rich brown, and swapping out her contacts for glasses, who knew how he would have reacted. Staring up at the ceiling her eyes grew heavy as sleep began to evade her. With finals coming up sleep was a rare so when her body pulled her down she happily accepted the rest, even if it were for 15 minutes or so.

An hour had gone by when the sound of her phone chimed into her ear, groaning she reached ahead of her and without looking at the caller I.D she answered "Hello?" her voice a lot groggier than anticipated.

"Hey baby girl. Catch you at a bad time?" her Father said with just a hint of concern.

Scrubbing a hand over her face she sat up so that her back could rest against the cool concrete wall, she sighed "Just had a bit of a nap. How's it going, Dad? How's everyone?"

There was only a brief moment of silence as she heard the sound of men talking and women laughing. He was at the club like most days, even during the week there would be people around. When there was finally complete silence like he'd walked to his room, he spoke "Everything is going well for once, and everyone is doing just fine. Actually." He paused "Your sister is working as our receptionist at the shop; the boys love her around. Me however, not so much. It's a distraction, and if one of those guys even lays a finger on her…"

"Jesus Dad. Caroline knows not to go after one of the guys." Nora interrupted as she stifled a laugh.

"I know she'll stay away, Nora. It's the guys around the club…Anything is possible." He countered with a bite of anger attached to it.

Rolling her eyes, her Father new full well the guys would never look at her, let alone touch her. "How's Mom?" she asked trying to steer her Father's thoughts from her sister.

"She's alright, decided to take up crocheting, something about keeping her mind preoccupied. She's also keeping busy at the shop too. You know how it is. Always cleaning up after us." He said with a laugh instead of the bubbling anger that was rising.

"That's great" she lied, it wasn't great. That was why Nora got away when she did. The last thing she wanted to do was be some biker's chick that cleaned up the club, did the dishes, and cooked the dinner, everything a maid that should be paid for. 'No thank you' she thought to herself.

"Yeah" he idly said "So, when are you coming home? We haven't seen you for almost five months. Everyone is missing you." He said getting straight to the point of the phone call. Of course he wouldn't just want to chat about random things, nope. There was always an ulterior motive when it came to her him.

"I'll be home soon, midterms are coming up next week and then I have a week break after. So maybe then." Clenching her eyes closed and pinching the bridge of her nose, she immediately regretted what came out of her mouth. A week with the family was going to the most annoying and maddening time of her life. Hell, she could barely handle Christmas and she had only stayed four days. Her motto was now to get in, get out as fast as possible.

"I'll hold you to that." He half joked. He rarely joked and when he did it was more menacing and threatening than him being lighthearted and good humored.

The phone lit up indicating that a text had been sent and with a smile she thanked god for it "But, hey Dad, I have to get going. Magi's on her way to my dorm to study." She hadn't needed to check her phone to know that it was Magi. It was like clockwork that she'd text and not even five minutes later she'd knock on the door.

"Alright, I'll call you next week and we'll talk about you coming down. Be good." He said and she replied with a 'Yep. Bye' then hung up the phone. Placing the phone back onto the bed she glanced over at the clock 4:45pm, she had managed to sleep for an hour and even then she wanted to sleep even more.

'The joys of rarely sleeping through the night due to stress of school,' she thought to herself.

Remaining in bed Nora looked at the other side of her room, posters of various bands hung against the wall and a nest chair with random colored pillows sat below. Why her Mother thought a nest chair was a good idea was beyond her. It was tacky and made her room give off a more retro hippy style. Not a sophisticated 18 year old who wanted to prove to her family that she wasn't just a spoiled MC President's daughter. She needed to get rid of it, and maybe put a small loveseat in its place.

A small knock broke her thought and without even getting up to answer Magi walked in. She was shorter standing at almost 5'2, curved hips, sloped shoulders that gives the illusion of an hour glass figure, bright blue eyes that even in the artificial light still seemed to sparkle, pouty pink lips that the boys could not get enough of, even Brad made comments about how kissable they were, and her hair blonde verging on almost white. Nora always joked that Magi looked like Stahma Tarr from Defiance; it was eerie how she resembled her.

"Hey Girl!" her bubbly voice boomed as she jumped onto the bed.

"Well aren't you just excited." Nora laughed while moving her leg to avoid any unwanted injury as Magi flopped onto the bed. Resting her arm against the side of her head as the smile still remained bright as if she had a secret or something important to say Nora gave a suspicious look "Wait...What did you do?" she asked accusingly.

Magi's eyes widened and her smile dropped "Can't I just be happy to see you? Why do you assume I did something?" her voice squeaked.

'Busted' Nora thought to herself. "I never said you couldn't be happy. I just know you, Mag's" she commented back with a know it all smile across her lips. Nora had known Magi long enough to know when she was up to something. Memories of them going to a frat party instead of going to the Library as promised came through her mind.

Magi shifted so that she now sat in the same exact way Nora had been sitting "Fine" she said deflated "The carnivals in town tonight and I think we should go."

"The carnival? Are you seri…" she paused and narrowed her eyes "wait, will that Opie guy be going? Am I going to be the third wheel?" She'd never actually met the boyfriend named Opie; she hadn't even seen photos of him. Just stories about how loving he was, and how he worked at a repair shop.

"Opie will be there" she nodded happily "and you won't be the third wheel, there will be other people. I thought it's about time one of my best friends meet him." Magi beamed before looking over at Nora pleading "Please, it can be for like an hour. That's it."

Sighing she looked at the books that sat across her desk and then back to Magi who continued to hold her pleading look "well…" she began to say looking back at her books "I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a break."

"Yes! You've been studying nonstop anyway! Come have some fun and forget about your worries for one night." Magi clapped happily before sliding off the bed to stand "We'll leave at 7:00. Dress somewhat nice, okay?" she added the last part and Nora knew why. With her change of appearance meant a change of wardrobe, so instead of her dresses, short shorts, basically anything girly had been switched to skinny jeans, baggy shirts, flats or chucks, and sweaters. Her girly side had long since gone and now stands a bit of a tom boy.

"Promise me this, Nora." Magi repeated, both hands firmly planted on her hip as she waited expectantly for an answer.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, she nodded "Fine, for you I will dress girly but just tonight. That's it." She went quiet and then started laughing gaining a confused look from Magi.

"What?" she asked with a tilt of the head.

As she continued the burst of laughter she pointed to her closet "I just realized I have nothing but jeans, shirts and sweaters. I can't really dress 'girly'" she quoted "I just have what I have in my closet."

"…What?" Magi gaped "Shut up, are you serious?" Turning her back on Nora she walked towards the closet and opened it. Nora wasn't lying when she said she hadn't had anything really girly. "How is this even possible?" Magi muttered to herself before spinning around again "I guess you'll just wear something of mine."

Now, normally Nora would be okay with this, accepting even. But Magi had a sense of style that would make even the croweaters blush. But when you have the body like her's Nora could understand why she would dress the way she does.

"Mags, I don't kn…." She began to say but got cut off.

"Don't worry; I won't make you look like a slut or anything." Magi smiled "I have a dress that on me is super long but for you it would fit perfectly. I swear."

"Alright…" Nora said defeated. Arguing with her friend would be useless, and she knew better than to fight this one when she knew she would never win.


	4. Chapter 4

**Juice**

After getting his coffee, and for that a well-deserved break Juice headed back to TM to work on a bike that was desperate for repair. Everyone would be busy doing their own thing and he was perfectly fine just sitting back, lost in thought as he worked on the bike. At least that was the plan, but plans never really worked out when it came to SAMCRO. Instead when he got to the shop he was greeted by Tig who sat against a picnic table with a cellphone in his hand. When he had glanced up by the sound of Juice's bike he tilted his head and waved to beckon him over.

Getting off the bike, he walked over to Tig and with a tilt of the head he idly said "Sup man."

"We got Church" hiking his thumb towards the building he stood up and walked towards the building while Juice followed behind. It was a lot quieter today, the croweaters that usually hung around were busy cleaning and the prospects busied themselves behind the bar. The remainder of his brothers sat around the large oak table. Quietly he sat at his usual spot and waited as Jax whispered something to Opie. Since Jax had taken over the MC everything seemed to fall into place, and other the hand cause extreme chaos. But, through it all he was the president now and Juice needed to get that into his head. Even if Clay had in his opinion wrongfully been taken down, he'd gone above and beyond for Juice when it seemed like everyone else had their own thing going. He'd never admit it to him brother's about his opinion about Clay as he now sat in a room full of pro Jax.

"Alright boys this is what's going on." Jax began to say as he started the meeting. This had gone on for twenty minutes, about the usual things, cartel, IRA, new opportunities and Juice sat listening taking in all the information given. What had caught him off guard was when they were wrapping up.

Jax sat with a smile that crept across his face "I have one more thing." sitting back in his chair and placing his hands on top of the table, he looked at everyone around the table "The carnival is in town and well I know Tara wants to go with the boys. Give them the experience, you know?" Everyone nodded but didn't say a word, as they awaited for the rest of what he's going to say. "And Opie's new lady wants to go, so I thought why not make an evening out of it. We've all been busy and I'm sure you could all use a night of fun. So, find a lady and come have some fun."

Everyone groaned in unison, except for Juice who oddly liked carnivals. Maybe it was something about the way the air smelt of cotton candy, popcorn and hotdogs or to end the night on the Ferris wheel to get the perfect view of the city. Something about it gave a nostalgic feeling.

The men, begrudgingly agreed and that was the evening a head of them, a Carnival. Now the only thing left was for Juice to figure out if he would go solo, and maybe get lucky with one of the ladies there or take a croweater to make them feel special even if it's just for an evening.

"Well alright then. Go get ready and we'll head out around 7:00" Jax said then smacked the gavel against the oak table.

 **Think I should continue? Leave me a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

Nora

Magi had been right when she said that the dress would fit her, and to Nora's surprise it wasn't low cut or tight, much like all of Magi's clothing. Instead it was an A-Line, dark blue, strapped dress. She'd decided to top it with a grey cardigan and black flats that Nora had owned. It was cute and definitely something past Nora would wear, not something present Nora wore.

"Seriously why don't you wear dresses more?" Magi asked looking at her from the mirror.

Shrugging she gave an uninterested look back "Just not for me I guess. I feel more comfortable wearing comfy clothes."

"Comfy clothes" Magi repeated with a humph, "Are you going to at least take your glasses off and put contacts in? Maybe let your hair down?"

Nora hadn't really thought about it, she was wearing a dress wasn't that enough? "Ugh…" she began to say then looked at herself in the mirror. She hadn't worn contacts in years, and her hair had always been up in a bun or a pony tail since she'd moved to charming.

Noticing her indecisiveness with her glasses, Magi opted by saying "at least put your hair down." Picking up the straightener Magi began to straighten her own blonde hair.

"Fine…" Nora huffed then took the elastic out to let her dark brown tresses of hair fall across her shoulders. It was naturally wavy without much tangles to her surprise.

"Are you serious?" Magi rolled her eyes incredulously as she watched Nora's hair flow around her "You need to wear your hair down more often."

"Maybe, but it won't happen." Nora shrugged again with a soft laugh as Magi shook her head "You ready yet?" she asked trying to get Magi's attention back to herself.

"Almost, just need to finish my makeup and then we'll be good to go." She said placing the straightener onto the rubber mat as she reached for the rainbow colored makeup bag.

"Alright." Sitting down on the twin bed Nora reached for her bag and pulled out her phone. Brad had sent a text about not wanting to go to a carnival and instead he was joining a study group for the evening. Nora outwardly groaned. She had counted on him to come and at least keep her attention as Magi and Opie did their own thing. Even though his friends were supposed to tag along how was she supposed to know that she'd actually get along with them? Then it clicked, she actually knew nothing about this guy, she knew that he didn't go to the same college as them, and had a job. That was really it.

Looking up from her phone towards Magi who now applied a heavy dose of mascara to her lashes, she asked "Hey, so how old is Opie? You've never really told me that much about him. Just that he looks rugged in a sexy kind of way and that he works for a repair shop."

Stopping mid swipe of her lashes Magi blushed, "Promise you won't freak out?" She began to say that made Nora's stomach drop "Okay…" her brows knitted together as she spoke with unease.

Dropping the mascara into its holster Magi looked into the mirror to see Nora looking right at her "He's…Well okay, he's 30" she paused and raised her hand before Nora could speak "And before you start telling me that's too old you need to remember that I'm 20 so it's only like 10 years difference."

"Jesus, Magi" Nora breathed out "30? What 30 year old goes after a 20 year old? Shouldn't he be married? Does he have kids? What the hell is wrong with the guy?" She hadn't meant to sound so cynical, her Father was 15 years old than her Mother so age was truly just a number. But knowing how easily manipulative Magi was she could only imagine the things he made her do.

"It's not like that, Nora. Nothing is wrong with him, and to answer your questions that I don't have to answer. He was previously married but his wife passed away and yes he does have kids. And before you ask, no, I've never met them. But, he's told me about them."

"Okay." was the only word that came out of her mouth and Magi's eyes widened in surprise. In reality who was she to judge? If this guy made her friend happy then so be it she would be happy for her.

"Okay?" Magi repeated with confusion.

Nodding Nora stood, placed a hand on top of her friends shoulder and smiled "He obviously makes you happy, Mags. I'm excited to meet him." Her smile dropped momentarily as a devilish grin took it's place "But don't be surprised if I razz him on dating someone 10 years younger than him."

"Please don't" Magi groaned.

Laughing she shrugged her shoulders playfully "Can't make any promises."

"Ugh, just please don't embarrass me…" Magi rolled her eyes as she went back to applying her makeup.

Twenty minutes had passed and they were on their way to the Carnival. Surprisingly Nora was excited; she'd stayed close to the university at all times so traveling around the city was a rarity. Tonight she would enjoy herself and maybe meet some new friends, eat some unhealthy food and end the night with hopefully a stuffed friend. Not that she was into that kind of stuff but it would still be a nice souvenir. The drive though short was filled with chatter and singing and as they pulled into the parking lot Nora smiled, the Carnival was exactly as she had envisioned. The large Ferris wheel sat in the middle of the lot surrounded by other rides and in front of that vendors, and game booths sat. This would definitely be a great evening, she just knew it.

While Nora looked out the window of the car Magi had sent a text to Opie then smiled as her phone buzzed a second later "Okay, so they're inside already. Let's go have some fun!" She cheered then bounded out of the car leaving Nora still sitting inside laughing as she watched her friend.

Once inside the sounds of bells ringing, carnies calling to play their games and the smells wafting all together should have made her feel overwhelmed, but, instead she smiled bright. It had been years since she'd went to anything like this. Thoughts of her Father came to mind. The one time she decided to go to something like this it was with a boy from school who knew nothing about her family, which had been a rarity since the Northern Angels basically owned their small town. She had opted to meet him there instead of having the boy pick her up and when she thought she was free Nora had made the mistake of telling her sister Caroline, who told her Mom, who then told her Father. Little to say her evening of fun turned into a chaperoned date with not only her father but the other members who kept a close eye on the two. The boy eventually left when he said he was going to get a drink but Nora knew immediately he wasn't coming back. Who would stick around when 10 burly men watched your every move?

Tonight though, there would be no Father, no group of men watching just people getting together for a night of fun. At least that was the plan until she saw the group of people surrounding Magi and a heavily bearded man as he made introductions.

"You've got to be kidding me" she whispered in disbelief once she saw the Reaper logo proudly display on the back of the members kuttes. There were four men, and three women, one woman was holding the hand of a younger boy and a stroller. As Nora inched closer she noticed that Magi was completely unaware of her presence. Smirking to herself Nora took that as a sign to just turn around and walk away. Obviously Magi would be fine with the group, which would mean no hard feelings when she read the text that Nora was about to type.

How Magi had managed to miss the fact that her new boyfriend was a member of the Sons of Anarchy was beyond Nora. Normally girls were happy as hell to blast out loud that they were dating one of those men. At least that's how it was where she was from. Shaking her head then turning on her heels she walked away from the group to only be greeted by two other men who wore the same leather vests as the group behind her. There was one with long grey hair and the other shaggy brown hair, both were older and both looked at her hungrily.

Keeping her head down, she continued to walk forward 'Where's Brad when I need him…' she thought to herself as she passed the two.

"Hey, wait up." A voice came from behind her followed the feeling of a hand clasp her wrist causing her to turn around to see the shaggy brown haired man that she'd passed only a second ago. Slightly dazed and flustered she glanced up to the man who gave a soft smile "You looked lost and I can't let a pretty girl like yourself walk around without at least making sure you're okay."

"I'm fine." She snapped out a lot harsher than intended as she pulled her arm away from his grasp.

Raising his hand in defense mode he let out a sharp laugh "Whoa there tiger, obviously you're fine. Let me start again, names Tig and what's your name pretty girl?"

"It's none…" were the only words that escape her lips as the sound of a familiar voice said from behind Tig "There you are man, Jax wants…" he paused when he got close enough.

Nora's eyes widened when the man stood beside Tig, she knew him 'oh god no…' she thought to herself.

"Coffee girl" Juice said with an easy smile all the while he gave her an appreciative once over. This was a lot more different from the sweater wearing girl he'd seen earlier. If it weren't for the glasses he wouldn't have recognized her.

"Ah, hey." She fought the words to come out.

"Oh man you guys know each other?" Tig asked his smile growing even wider at the prospect of Juice introducing him.

"Not really. I just saw her at the coffee shop didn't get a name." he said with a sweet sort of smile that made Nora shift uneasily.

"Ugh…." She stammered.

"Dude" Tig smacked Juice's chest and then pointed towards Nora "You at least have to introduce yourself first. Have I not taught you anything?" he ended by giving an apologetic smile that was meant to ease her which had not and she instead surveyed the area to find the perfect escape.

Making an oomph sound when Tig's hand contacted his chest, Juice let out a laugh as he nodded and extended his hand "Names Juan but most people call me Juice."

'Be nice, Nora. Shake the guys hand and then get the hell out of there.' She scolded herself. Forcing her hand up to give a firm handshake she pushed her worries and forced a smile "Nora, nice to meet you both."

"Nora…" Tig played with her name across his tongue "That's a pretty name." What he thought was charming came off as creepy while he eyed her for the second time since she'd seen him. Juice immediately took notice of how she shifted uneasily like she was going to bolt at any moment, he looked over at Tig "But, hey man, Jax needs you. Something about you being the best shot of the group? I'm sure he's waiting for you." He said while hiking his thumb towards the group of people that were now gawking at the three of them. Nora noticed Magi smiling wide as she waved over at her then pointed to Opie and mouthed 'This is him!'

"Oh, okay." He glared at Juice knowing full well Jax didn't need him and that Juice had indeed claimed dibs "Well it was nice to meet you again, Nora." Tig said with a slight bow before turning his back and walking towards the group.

A brief moment of silence fell between the two until Juice cleared his throat "So, you know Opie's girl?"

"Yeah, we go to college together…" she replied suddenly feeling naked, why had she agreed to the dress what she wouldn't give to flop on a sweater to drown herself in and to top it off if her Father were ever to find out that she was talking with a member of SAMCRO she'd never hear the end of it.

"Cool" he replied coolly as if not taking notice of her uneasy demeanor "So, want to go join the group. I know we're being stared at. I can feel it." He smiled before glancing over his shoulder to see Magi giving two thumbs up and Opie nodding his agreement as he laughed.

Shaking her head to stall she thought of an excuse, it needed to be good and believable. Giving an apologetic smile she thought of the perfect excuse she'd used time and time again "I should actually get going. I just remembered I have a test tomorrow and I haven't studied and I need to get back." She tried to sound cool and saddened by the fact of this realization.

"Oh. Alright, well okay it was nice meeting you anyway." He said sweetly while the group behind them yelled for their attention.

"You too." She said with a nod before turning around and walking away leaving him standing alone and the group yelling for her to come back.

Lowering her head she sighed, this was a bad idea and why she'd agreed to it in the first place was beyond her. 'Stick to the school, don't go anywhere.' she told herself over and over again. When she had gotten almost half way through the park, the exit banner that said 'Carnival Everlee Thanks you' mere feet away she was almost free. Until she Stopped to let out a curse when she remembered that Magi had driven them here and the university was nowhere near walking distance.

Slouching forward she closed her eyes "Jesus…" she breathed out a frustrated breath. Would Brad pick her up if she asked? Deciding to take the risk instead of trying to find Magi and the group she sent a text that simply said 'Stuck at the Carnival please tell me you can pick me up."

Brad always quick to reply sent back 'I wish I could! With study group remember?'

Groaning she knew she couldn't just wait around until she spotted Magi walking to her car without raising some sort of suspicion and a cab while a good idea would be extremely expensive. Swallowing the nerves she turned around and walked back through the crowds of people as she looked for Magi and the group. It hadn't taken long to find them, when there's a group of large men wearing MC vests it's hard not to see them. When she had walked closer to the group Magi's smile beamed brighter "I thought you were leaving?"

Shrugging, she gave a sort of off smile like it was nothing "Change of mind. So, you going to introduce me to your man?" she asked when Opie stood next to Magi as he held an a smile much like Magi had.

Nodding Magi pointed to him "This is Opie, Opie this is Nora. I'm so happy you guys are finally meeting!"

"Nice to meet you" Opie waved briefly before wrapping an arm around Magi who gleamed up at him.

"You too." Nora copied his emotions.

"Well now that we're all here let's continue on! Opie's determined to win me a bear. I don't really care, but he does." Magi poked his stomach as he barked out a laugh while he disagreed with what she was saying.

As they walked she was introduced to the ladies one being the wife of the president, Tara and the men. The long grey haired man was named Bobby, a man who went by the name of Chibs had a devilish smile, salt and peppered hair, scars adorning his face and the way he spoke with the Scottish accent actually made her swoon. Something about accents always had been a thing for her. There was Tig who seemed far too happy that she was back, and finally Jax the President of their club. Nora couldn't get over how young he was. Really young, she was sure her Father would have something to say about this, and then it dawned on her. He would have already known that the President was young; it wasn't like he was kept out of the loop with these things. 'Poor guy' she thought to herself. Her Father had always held a youthful look but the club took chunks off his life. His once youthful face now held scars, and untold stories. He was never the same once he'd become President. Nora could only imagine that was how Jax would end up.

"You came back." A happy voice said bringing her back to the present. Tilting her head slightly to the side she saw that Juice was now beside her as they walked behind the crowd. She hadn't noticed that she was staggering behind, but neither did the group as they walked in front "I thought you had a test?" he asked playfully.

Shrugging she continued to walk forward "Change of plans I guess." Just because she came back didn't mean she had to make friends, she thought.

"Ah, well I'm glad you came back." He admitted with a smile "Even if it was a change of plans." He laughed like he knew the real reason as to why she came back in the first place.

"Thanks I guess." She said trying to sound amused, although it came out more bored and annoyed than anything.

Noticing her unamused tone and bored expression he smiled then quickly intertwined his fingers with hers to pull her towards another section of the carnival. Nora's skin prickled by this contact and her heart sped up. Had he figured her out?

"Where are we going?" she asked looking over her shoulder in hopes to get Magi's attention.

"We're going to get you a bear or something. Obviously you don't really want to be here and you look less than comfortable with the group. I get it. The guys are intimidating as fuck" he laughed as they continued to walk through the crowd "So yeah, I think you would enjoy a less crowded night unless you want to go back?" He asked as they continued to walk through the crowd of people, both hands intertwined together. It oddly felt right; Nora thought to herself but shook the thought just as fast as it had entered her head.

"I, ah. Yeah okay I don't. But, the real question is you usually pull girls you literally just met from a group of people? How do you know you can trust me?" she asked when she should have asked if she could even trust him.

This gained her a hearty laugh that made him stop in his tracks "No, I don't usually pull girls away you just looked less than impressed. If you think about I'm helping you. As for the trusting part, you look pretty innocent to me. Unless you have a knife in that small little purse of yours" he pointed to the small purse that only held her wallet and phone.

"Okay, you may have a point about both" she admitted truthfully "I guess I should thank you for taking me away from what was sure to be a boring evening of watching my friend practically hump your friend." For the first time that night she had laughed and not her fake laugh but a true genuine laugh that made Juice smile brighter.

"Don't worry about it. Just glad I can be of service." He said looking down at their intertwined fingers. He had actually forgotten he was holding her hand. "Sorry…" he said removing his hand from hers; he could have sworn she gave a small pout before standing up straight and shrugging it off.


	6. Chapter 6

The night had gone surprisingly well not only had he won her a small blue teddy bear but she had not expected that Juice would be so easy to talk to. She had found out that he was a mechanic, and loved all things technology. He liked to paint, read occasionally and was known to write now and again.

He'd once thought about attending college but backed out when he was offered a job with Teller-Morrow in which he joined SAMCRO. He gave little to no information about his club except that it was a club of motorcycle enthusiasts. The same thing her Father had said to her when she was a kid. The boys back home rarely told the ladies anything about the real business.

Nora understood, and hadn't pushed for more information. But, when it came to her turn, she was a little less truthful. She had told him about her major, favorite things to do around campus, favorite shows, and when it came to family she skimmed over most of it just by saying that her Father was overbearing so she moved to Charming a few years ago to get away from the control of him. He seemed to understand and hadn't questioned about her minor details and instead focused on who she was now. It was refreshing to not have to delve into the past and just talk about her future.

The sun had since set, and the streams of lights lit up the area they walked past the various games eventually leading them both to a resting area where other people sat, chatted and ate. Both were immersed in conversation when the group had rejoined them. Magi had taken the spot right next to Nora and plopped a giant pink elephant onto the table "There you are!" she happily said "We were wondering where you guys went." She gave a sly smile as she noticed the small bear that sat on the table in front of her.

"Yeah, sorry about that we got lost from the group and decided to just enjoy our time until we ran into you guys" Juice interrupted which granted him a grateful smile from Nora.

"Ah huh" Magi clicked her tongue "I'm sure that's what happened. Nice bear, good on you Juice for winning her something." She pointed out and without Nora really noticing had blushed as she continued to look over at Juice.

Glancing down at the bear that Nora held with both hands he couldn't help but smile "For sure, I enjoy playing these carnival games." He responded happily.

The sound of Opie yelling for Magi made her beam happily "Sorry guys, looks like we're going on some rides. You want to come with us?" she asked looking between the two.

Nora was content just having the night with one person, even if that one person she needed to avoid. There was something about him that made her feel safe like she'd known him for a life time. Turning her attention towards Juice she shrugged, "I think I'm good. Maybe we'll catch up later?" she asked him directly.

"Yeah, we'll catch up later." He agreed with a nod.

Smacking her hands on the table to lift her from the seat, Magi nodded "Alright, well just send me a text when you want to meet up. Okay?"

"You got it." Nora replied.

When Magi had bounced off towards Opie leaving them alone once again, Juice hadn't hesitated to speak "So, should we do some rides or do you want to go play some more games?"

She thought for a moment, "Let's do some rides." Finally digging into her purse to pull out her phone she saw that the time was 9:00pm. How two hours had gone by without her noticing was unimaginable.

"What time is it?" he asked noticing the sharp intake of breath she'd given.

"9:00, how did two hours go by so fast?" she asked with a small unbelievable laugh.

Shrugging he laughed out loud "Time flies when you're having fun I guess."

"Honestly though…" she murmured.

Not hearing her words he looked at her and smiled "Well, let's get to going on the rides." Juice said standing up and waiting for her to follow.

Quickly pocketing the phone back into her bag, she stood and they began to walk towards the area where all the rides sat. He had given her the first option of ride to take in which she opted for one of the smaller roller coasters. This had led them to another sort of roller coaster, the tilt'a whirl, and finally the tea cups which the person riding inside the cup had control of how much spin would be given off. Normally Nora would not dare to touch the center wheel but she couldn't help herself as she spun it round and round all the while laughing along with Juice.

Once the ride had ended and they got off Juice had stood uneasily "You okay?" she asked noticing the various shades of pink cross his face. Shaking his head while holding his stomach he was definitely not, okay. "You want to go sit down?" she asked chaining her arm with his in hopes that would stable his spinning world.

Leaning into her so that their arms rubbed against each other, he nodded "Yeah…" he admitted "How are you not queasy?"

"Guess I'm just used to rides." She shrugged then guided him towards a small tent that seemed almost forgotten. Once she had him sitting on the edge of the picnic table she surveyed the area for a food truck. When she had finally spotted one she spun around to look at Juice who now held his head in his hands "I'll grab you some water" she said before spinning back around and walked away towards the truck. Glancing up to watch her walk away he couldn't help but think of the coincidence of seeing her earlier in the day to now spending an evening with said girl, it was as if the gods themselves were trying to tell him something.

The guy working the booth had made some lame attempt to flirt with Nora but failed horribly resulting in a free bottle of water and as she walked back towards the tent she heard his friend say "How could you screw that up? She's the hottest thing to walk by. Fuck bro!" Nora could only laugh as she walked back towards Juice who still remained seated on the picnic table, but with his phone out as he smirked down. He hadn't even noticed when she entered the tent and extended the bottle in his direction until she cleared her throat.

"Got you water." She said handing him the bottle in which he took it graciously before pocketing his phone.

"Thank you" opening the cap he took a healthy swig.

"No problem. Are you feeling any better?" she asked fidgeting with the bottle that still remained sealed. She was nervous, like extremely nervous. They were alone barely visible through the sea of tents and tree's that seemed to shade the area.

"Much" he nodded then tilted his bottle much like he had with the bottle of sugar earlier.

"Good." She awkwardly said before leaning against the picnic table next to Juice. If she was brazen enough she could easily grab his hand with how close they were. Shaking the thoughts this is not what it was about. She needed to remind herself that she was playing with fire when it came to her thoughts about Juice.

"Yeah, I think I'm done for rides for now." He said as though that was her thoughts going through her mind.

Tilting her head to the sky she let out a hearty laugh "We wouldn't want you puking your guts out." She joked.

"With the way you ream on the bars like that, yeah I wouldn't be able to make it." He barked out a laugh before taking another swig of the water.

"It's not that bad." She argued playfully gaining her another laugh and a playful nudge.

"It's pretty bad." He retorted with a grin. All she could do was roll her eyes as he continued his bits of laughter and 'I told you so' broken into his laughs.

Once he'd gotten all his laughs out he placed a soft hand on top of her bare thigh and smiled "So, who would have thought coffee girl would be at a carnival with me." he said changing the subject but his playful tone still remained. His hand felt hot against her skin and with all her might she forced herself to stay still. All the while her inner voice was screaming that her Father would easily skin the guy alive all the while he screamed that he was not what she needed. She needed a guy like Brad, not a biker. She could hear Father's voice lecture her like the many times he'd done it before.

"Right?" she said trying to find her voice. Remaining still as a board she could feel his strong hand run along her thigh down towards her knee. It was sinfully good, and as she tried to fight the oncoming bite lip she shifted slightly so that his hand fell between them "So, what should we do now?" she asked looking forward towards the crowds of people that blissfully walked by.

The thoughts that went through his mind at that moment went something along the lines of pinning himself between her parted thighs as he cupped her cheeks to pull her into a deep passionate kiss. Instead he placed his bottle onto the table and stood up "Why don't we do the Ferris wheel? Then if you want I can take you home or whatever."

Noticing the pink hue form on his cheeks as he stood giving while her an elevator stare ending by him licking his lips made her shift uneasy. She was hot, too hot, even though they were outside in the cool evening. In her mind all she could think was how devilishly handsome he was at that exact moment. It hadn't mattered that he was wearing a Reaper's kutte or the fact that he was probably a murderer. He was just a guy with a girl on what could be considered a date. Did she consider it to be a date? 'Was this a date?' she thought to herself but shook it off. No, this was just someone being a good person.

Breaking the sparks that were forming between them Nora jumped off the table, grabbed both bottles and nodded "Sure, let's go." As they walked down the aisle Nora placed both bottles into the recycling bin and continued towards the Ferris wheel in the middle of the park. To both of their surprise the line hadn't been that long and within five minutes they were in the bucket slowly making their way up to the top.

"This is my favorite ride" he admitted before resting an arm against the back of the seat as he lazily began to run his fingers along her shoulder.

"Mine too." She instinctively leaned into Juice's embrace. He smelt of body wash, mints and just a hint of cigarettes a deadly combination that made her want to do unspeakable things while on the ride. She needed to control herself; she'd just met the guy not three hours earlier. 'Reel it back in girl, Jesus.' She told herself over and over again.

"So, since I never actually asked you. How old are you?" he asked out of the blue as they cuddled in their seat.

Her stomach dropped, he looked young and acted youthful but what if he was the same age as Opie. She hadn't even thought about asking the age question and instead was so fascinated about everything else. Swallowing she prayed that when she asked the same question he would be young, or at least younger than Opie.

"I'm 19, how old are you?" she said glancing at Juice to gauge his reaction which seemed extremely lack luster. There was no theatrical arm wrenching, or body moving to the other side of the bucket. There was no response at all. He remained close with his arm still remained draped across her shoulder. Obviously her age was not that big of a deal and if anything he seemed a little more at ease because of it. When it came to his turn, he shrugged nonchalantly "25."

'25 isn't bad…' she thought to herself.

"Hope that's cool." He said playfully.

"Age is just a number" she replied with a small laugh as they reached the top and stopped. The view was breathtaking, the lights lit up the small town giving an almost surreal feel to it. Like the town was nothing but fireflies dancing across the streets. This was literally the perfect way to end the evening, even if she was sitting next to Juice. It was still one of the best days she'd had since moving to Charming.

"I'd really like to do this again." He said looking out towards the city skyline. Inching closer to him so that her bare thigh hit his clothed thigh, she spoke "I'd like that". There was no guilt followed after her words, it was true. She liked him and even though he was someone she should avoid she really didn't want to and if her Father found out she'd deal with the lecture that would surely follow.

Turning his attention towards her, a smile firmly planted across his lips "Yeah?" he sounded like a child getting the best Christmas present ever and as she nodded her reply he placed his free hand across her cheek and leaned in to kiss her softly.

Her heart thudded against her chest once his lips pressed against hers. The kiss was not what she had expected and as he pulled away she couldn't help but swallow the massive lump of nerves that built in her throat. What seemed like hours had only been minutes as they sat in the bucket not saying a word to each other, not looking over at the vast city only staring at each other with lust filled eyes. It was only when the ride began to move again had he lowered his hand and sat staring straight ahead until the operator stood with an uninterested expression across his face came into view. He grunted a 'thank you for riding the blah, blah, blah.' Nora had only heard half of what he had to say as the sound of her heartbeat thumped in her ears rhythmically.

Tonight was definitely a night that would go in the books.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, want to go find your friend or can I give you a ride home?" he asked as they walked through the crowd.

Battling her inner thoughts she fought out an "I'm sure she won't mind if I skip out early. Let me just send a text real quick and we'll go?" He nodded briefly before she dug into her purse, pulled out her phone and sent a text to Magi saying that she was going home and that Juice was giving her a ride. Immediately Magi sent a text back, her response was only exclamation marks along with heart eyed emoticons. Shaking her head by the response Nora hadn't bothered to reply. Obviously she was perfectly fine with her getting a ride from Juice.

Popping her phone back into her bag, she looked up at Juice "Alright, let's go."

Nodding he took a hold of her hand again as they skillfully maneuvered through the sea of people. When they had finally exited the area to the parking lot Nora had half expected that he'd actually drove a car but of course in the typical biker fashion a newly buffed motorbike sat along with several other bikes.

Looking over his bike there was only one small compartment that would hold one helmet "Do you have an extra helmet or anything?" she asked hoping she missed a spot.

Shaking his head, he bent down to unlock the small box and pulled out a single helmet "Sorry, I only got one. You can use it though." He said handing it to her. Taking it gratefully she expertly put the helmet on and tightened it accordingly. This gained her an appreciative smile and nod before he sat down on the bike. She'd ridden many bikes before, and this definitely wasn't the first time she'd been wearing a dress either. She'd never tell her Father but she'd secretly dated one of the prospects back in the day. Holding down the front of her dress with her purse she straddled the bike then instinctively wrapped her arms around Juice's waist as she shifted closer into his back. She'd be lying if she hadn't taken notice of how muscular his stomach was and how the leather seemed to cause a euphoric smell against his cologne.

"So, I'm taking you to the university right?" he asked looking over his shoulder.

"You bet."

Nodding he looked forward again "It's going to get really loud." He said before turning the ignition making the bike rumble to life from underneath them. Holding him closer he kicked the stand and slowly began to move out of the parking lot until they hit the paved road. It had been years since she'd been on the back of a bike; Nora had forgotten just how freeing it was. There was nothing holding you back from the open road. It was truly invigorating. Lost in the thoughts of the past Nora hadn't noticed the entrance of the university until he began to slow down. He motioned which way to go and Nora pointed forward towards the dorm building. Nodding, he slowly drove towards the building eventually coming to a complete stop.

People who remained outside gawked and whispered to one another. This hadn't shocked her as much as it should. She'd become desensitized by the way people looked in amazement. She'd gotten used to it ever since she was old enough to ride the back of her Father's bike.

Kicking the stand once fully stopped Nora slowly got off the bike as she made sure not to give an unwanted show to Juice or the small group of people who now pretended to focus on something else. "Thanks." she said taking the helmet off then passing it back to him.

"Of course." He said taking a hold of the helmet and plopped it onto his own head as he gave a goofy sort of smile.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." She awkwardly said. She'd never been this nervous throughout the night, but now, as she really looked down at him, she was struck with words.

"I'm glad you decided to stick around and not leave." He laughed softly.

"Me too." She bashfully replied. Looking forward she could see that Brad was standing at the door with a group of other onlookers. Her stomach fell when he gave her a questioning look followed by a very slow head shake. Looking back down at Juice she gave an apologetic smile, before blurting out "But, I should get going. Thanks again." Quickly she turned around and started to walk towards the dorm entrance.

"Hey wait, Nora!" she heard Juice yell from behind her. When she turned around Juice had already gotten off his bike and was now running towards her "If we're going to do this again we should at least exchange numbers." He laughed once standing in front of her. He was a lot taller than she was, and for that at least two sizes bigger than her. She wanted to wrap her arms around his lean yet muscular waist as he dipped down to place another soft kiss against her lips, much like he had when they were on the Ferris wheel earlier that night. Instead he had his phone out waiting for her to give him her number. Shaking her head and laughing she pulled out her own phone as they exchanged numbers with one another. Then with one final 'goodbye' they went their separate ways. When Nora had finally reached the front of the building Brad was leaning against the wall with a smirk spread across his face.

"Was that the coffee guy from earlier today?" he asked tiling his chin in the direction of Juice.

She watched Juice drive his bike through the campus and eventually disappearing into the night. Turning her attention back to Brad who was now standing straight with his arms crossed against his chest, she nodded "Yeah, turns out Magi's dating one of his friends."

His mouth opened then closed quickly as he shook his head in disbelief "Wait. Okay, before we talk about that how the Carnival was. My first question is, why is he driving you home? On his bike none the less. Have you even ridden a bike before?" he shot out question after question and all Nora could do was shake her head. She was not in the mood to answer these questions. What she wanted to do was go into her dorm room, lie on her bed and really take in what happened.

"Can we just talk about this tomorrow? I need to get out of this dress and into something a little more Me." she motioned to the dress she'd been wearing.

"Holy shit" Brad spat out "I hadn't even noticed. Jesus, you went all out tonight." He added with a short laugh before giving her an over exaggerated once over as he motioned to the dress. He stopped to point towards the small bear that poked its head out of her purse "Wait. He won you a bear?"

Completely forgetting the bear was there in the first place she glanced down and smiled "Yeah, you should see Magi's though." She said trying to get his mind off everything he was thinking of.

"I'm sure it's huge…Just like her personality." He stated bluntly and then paused before he took in a breath "So wait. Were you on a date? I mean, you wore a dress, that's not you and he won you something. Kind of seems like a date." He waved his hand in front her. Of course it would take Brad to point that out to her and as she began to tell herself it wasn't a date and was him just being nice she really thought about it. "I guess?" she knitted her brows in a confused agreement.

"Holy. Shit." He spat out again "Holy shit. You went on a date with a member of SAMCRO. What the hell, Nora?" he pointed towards the empty road "Don't date guys like that. They're no good." He stated firmly, just as her Dad had done every time she'd been interested in a guy. Giving an unintentional eye roll making him even more aggravated he placed his hands firmly on his hips as he towered over her "I'm serious, Nora. Don't fuck around with them."

Giving a small smile she patted his arm softly "Don't worry, Dad. It was one night, that's it."

Those words alone made his cheeks flush a deep red and then it passed as he let out a breath of air and began to laugh "Seriously? Dad?" wrapping an arm around her shoulders he shook his head "I'm far from a Dad. I just don't want to see one of my best friends get hurt and maybe I was seeing things but there was definitely some chemistry between the two of you." He pointed out like she hadn't known the whole time.

"I know in the end you're just looking out for me. But seriously, don't worry." She said leaning into his body as they walked into the building together.

"I'll try not to worry...no promises though" he gave a crooked smile as he looked down at her.

"Thank you"

When they had made it to their respective rooms, Nora gave a small wave goodbye before entering her room. She hadn't bothered to take her shoes off or throw the purse onto the bed; instead she pressed her back against the door, closed her eyes and smiled. Tonight had been one of the most amazing nights of her life since living in Charming. She felt free, like she had in the past. With eyes still closed she reached into her purse, took the bear out and held it close to her chest. This was exactly what she needed, a fresh start in a new town where no one knew who she really was. Not even the people she had to avoid in the first place.

The phone chimed at that moment and a part of her wondered if it were Juice saying that he had a great night and was planning the next outing.

In reality it would be Magi asking all the details of the night. Pulling her phone out she smiled at how right she was. Magi wrote in capital letters "TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

 ** _Alright guys. Should I keep this up? Not that I'm begging for reviews or anything. Just want to make sure you are all enjoying._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Juice**

Pulling into the compound Juice noticed a few people had returned from the Carnival long before he had. Grateful that he wasn't the only one he parked his bike next to Tig's and walked towards the club house. There were a few people sitting on the picnic tables smoking and chatting when they noticed him walk by. They all waved in which he responded with a wave of his own before walking on towards the building. The sound of pool balls hitting each other, and music playing through the speakers greeted him as he walked through the door. The croweater's waved happily and motioned for him to talk to them which would most certainly lead to at least one of them to his room at the end of the night.

Tonight however he would go to the bar, get a drink and then just enjoy the company of his boys. Ignoring the hoots of the ladies he walked past them towards the bar where a prospect stood waiting for any orders the boys may have. Tig was already perched at the bar with a bottle blonde chick hanging around his neck like he was some sort of lifeline. Taking the seat next to him Tig extended a fisted hand in which he hit it with his own followed by a "Decided to come back early?"

Taking a swig of his beer, Tig shrugged "Couldn't really handle the whole carnival thing, I mean do you know how many dolls there are?" he blew out a breath "It was like every turn I took there was a fucking doll in my face."

Juice knew his unnatural fear of dolls and instead of laughing like he would many times before he gave a sympathetic smile "I think I remember telling you not to go but you're too damned stubborn to listen so really it was your own fault."

Tig took another long swig of his beer then placed it firmly back onto the bar "I just thought maybe they would have teddy bears, not fucking dolls. Who gives dolls away as prizes anyway? Fucking crazy places, that's who." He said with a shiver.

"Awe baby, I would have protected you." The blonde chimed in. Tig merely gave her ass a squeeze without replying to what she had said.

"So, what was with you and that chick tonight?" he asked focusing back on Juice.

Letting his hands rest on the bar he motioned to the prospect for a beer and then shrugged "Not much. We did our own thing for most of the night." He left it at that making Tig bark out a laugh.

"Yeah, I gathered as much. What I meant to ask was what you guys did while you were alone?" he wiggled his eyebrows and winked.

The prospect took that moment to drop off an opened bottle of beer in front of Juice. Lifting the bottle he took a long swig then placed it onto the bar as he shifted to look at Tig "We played games, went on rides. Normal stuff, you know?"

"Really? Jesus, have I really not taught you anything?" he asked with a roll of the eyes. "Listen, you could have easily tapped her on one of the rides. You know how amazing it is to fuck on the Ferris wheel?" he looked at him dead in the eyes "Fucking amazing" he stated bluntly. This caught the blonde's attention again as she nipped at his ear causing him to growl his satisfaction.

"Unlike you I don't just fuck random strangers in public." He said taking another swig of beer.

"Mmhm, I know that's bullshit."He pointed out and laughed "But, I think I'm going to take Candy outside. We need some fresh air." He said shifting off the chair and wrapped an arm around the blondes shoulder. Looking down at Juice he cupped his shoulder and smiled "You really missed out on something." He said again before walking off with the bottle blonde stuck to his side.

"Take it easy." Juice said tilting his beer towards Tig as he watched him walk outside leaving Juice alone with his thoughts.

There were a few croweaters that slinked up to the bar, and with his usual charm he told them that he wasn't interested tonight and that maybe one of the prospects needed some attention. This gained him some disapproving glares and eye rolls as the girls stormed off.

Pulling out his phone to glance down at the Nora's number he contemplated on sending her a message, just to make sure that it was real and not some fake number for guys who had no chance to begin with. Sliding his fingers across the keys he was extremely close but quickly closed the phone and pocketed back into his pocket. Reaching for his beer again he slugged back the last little bit, how he'd managed to down his drink so quickly was beyond him. Placing the bottle back onto the counter, he sat alone with his thoughts. Memories of when Nora and he kissed came through his mind; he couldn't shake just how soft and plump Nora's lips were and how she tasted like vanilla lip gloss that she must have been wearing throughout the night. At that moment when they were sitting in the bucket he wanted nothing more than to deepen the kiss, to run his fingers through her brown hair and to have her strong legs straddled across his lap as he held either side of her face as he kissed her intimately. He'd never been that kind of guy that would fall for a girl so fast, but there was something about her that made him want more.

When he'd driven her back to her dorm he couldn't get over just how comfortable it felt with her hands wrapped around his waist like she'd done it before. She'd even surprised him by the way she expertly put the helmet on, got on his bike like she owned it and the way she knew to lean when they turned the corner. Something about her just seemed like Biker Chick material. He'd definitely have to setup another night to get together.

He needed to get to her know her. Knowing full well that when she'd talked about her life, she'd clearly been hiding things and with a little help from his lover technology he'd find out in no time just who this Nora was.

The next morning Juice awoke to a knock on his door. Barking out a raspy 'come in' the door began to open and Opie stepped into the room "Morning dude." He said looking down at the half naked Juice.

"What's up man?" he asked pulling the blanket to cover his lower half as he stifled a yawn.

"Guys want coffee. Want to come?" he asked with a smile. He'd known that Magi and Nora were at the coffee shop, Magi had sent Opie a text when they got there and knowing just how well their evening went Opie had to at least throw the offer out for him to see her again.

"Sure. Just give me a second." Juice said with another yawn.

"Alright, I'll be out front when you're ready." He said before closing the door to leave Juice alone in his room. It hadn't quite clicked that he'd be seeing Nora so soon as coffee was just a regular day to day ritual.

 **Nora**

The Next day

Sitting in the coffee shop the next morning with Magi who looked as if she'd been awake for hours by how put together she was. Nora however wore her favorite pair of dark blue jeans, a black sweater with an obscure band name and her hair back into its messy bun. Nora was far from awake and as she nursed her coffee she cursed to herself for even agreeing on coming so early in the morning. For the first night she managed to finally get a goodnight sleep and woke up to the sound of a text go off at almost 8:00am. Luckily she didn't have class until 10:00am so if she needed to squeeze a nap she could.

"Okay" Magi began to say as she sat up straight "Tell me what happened last night. First I hear you're leaving to go back to the university and then all of a sudden you come back to hang out with Juice?"

"That's pretty much it?" she picked at the cardboard sleeve on her cup as she avoided eye contact with Magi.

Tilting her head Magi let out an annoyed puff "Seriously? You're just going to say that? Come on! Tell me what happened" she ended with a pleading tone.

Sighing, Nora sat up straight to look at Magi "Fine. I got freaked out because of your boyfriend and his friends. You failed to mention that he was a member of SAMCRO." She gave an expectant glare over at Magi who seemed to shrug off the remark instead of going into the apologies.

"Yeah? So?" she said nonchalantly "He's a part of a group, so what?" Picking up the cup she took a delicate sip to avoid any smearing of her pink lipstick and placed it back onto the table.

Nora shook her head in disbelief by her friends careless attitude "Magi, seriously? You know what kind…" she paused and closed her eyes. She couldn't tell her friend about MC life in risk of exposing who she really was in order to save her friend. Even for that she would be foolish to try to tell her to look for someone else when all she could think about was Juice.

"Kind of what?" Magi asked in confusion.

"Nevermind" Nora responded as she opened her eyes "Alright to be honest, I was overwhelmed and to see a group of huge menacing guys was just kind of overboard. I thought you wouldn't miss me so I wanted to leave."

A smirk appeared on her lips as Magi put the pieces together "Oh, so when you realized you had no ride to get back you came back. I get it." Nodding in agreement to her realization Magi only laughed harder "And then you ended the night with Juice. Talk about a good night." She added triumphantly like she had pushed them together in the first place.

"Pretty much." She admitted "When Brad said that he was still in study group I thought it would be better if I just came back instead of waiting like a creeper by your car."

"Well, I'm glad you came back." Magi smiled before taking another sip of her drink. A few students took that moment to come in, there loud chatter filled the once quiet area. There were two guys who immediately spotted Magi and Nora as they walked into the café. One wore a blue polo shirt, and jeans with brown spiked hair, while the other had a dark brown faux hawk, a simple green tee shirt and jeans as well. Deciding to ignore the two Nora focused back on Magi who now had her phone out as she texted whomever.

"So, do you know much about Juice?" Nora asked out of curiosity. She'd wanted to text him last night just to make sure he made it home safe, but she didn't want to seem like a needy croweater so she left it and thought that if Juice wanted to talk to her he could make the first move.

Lifting her head, Magi inwardly squealed by her friend's question "Do I sense that you like him?" she tilted her head as a crooked smile crossed her face.

"Maybe?" lifting the cup to her mouth she sucked down the warm liquid to cover her oncoming smile that would soon form.

Magi squealed out a laugh as she scooted closer to the table "Oh my god, could you imagine if we were both dating a member of SAMCRO? We'd be like sisters!" she said with an excited tone.

Lowering the cup, Nora lifted her hands and began to shake her head back and forth "What? No. Look I just met the guy. Get those thoughts out of your head."

Rolling her eyes Magi could only smile "Maybe that was a little extreme. Okay, what do you want to…"

"Hey girl's, how are you beautiful ladies doing?" Polo asked before grabbing a free chair to sit next to Magi. He gave her a hungry look followed by him running his hand across his chin. Faux hawk grabbed a chair to sit next to Nora as he gave her an indifferent look. He'd pick the short straw, Nora thought to herself.

"We're trying to have a private conversation." Magi bit out harshly as she eyed Nora with a 'are you serious?' look splashed across her face.

"Cool. Cool. Well hopefully you don't mind if we sit with you." He looked around at the full café "not much sitting room." Turning his attention back to Magi he gave her his most flirtatious smile "Plus a beautiful girl like you should at least get my number. Don't you think?"

"We actually do mind." Magi bit out again "and you really think I need your number? I wonder what my boyfriend would say about that." She added with a snarl. Polo laughed and made some remark about her boyfriend not having to know they exchanged numbers.

Faux hawk had moved his attention to Nora and smiled at her "How's it going sweetie?" He gave her a once over, for once she was grateful for her baggy sweaters.

'Sweetie?' she repeated to herself. Swallowing the anger that was beginning to form, Nora adorned a sweet smile as she looked at Faux hawk "Alright I guess."

"Awe, just alright?" he pouted playfully, draping his arm across the back of her chair much like Juice had done the night before had made her feel uneasy. Unlike Juice where it seemed innocent, this time it was too much, like he had some motive.

Moving her body closer to the window, she shrugged "Actually I'm great. We're great…So why don't you both just take a hike and go talk to those girls over there?" she motioned towards the group of girls at the table across from them.

Faux Hawk leaned over to take a long look over at the other table and then shrugged "You guys seem a lot more fun, and my friend here seems to be hitting it off with your friend." He added pointing towards Magi and Polo who were in a heated conversation.

To her surprise Polo's eyes widened when Magi had sat up straight and smiled "Maybe you should both go." Resting her hands on the table she waited for Polo's response.

"Yeah…yeah…Okay dude, we should go." Polo said to Faux Hawk who scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" he spat out in confusion "Dude…" he paused when the bell of the diner chimed.

To everyone's surprise two large men walked into the diner, both adorning the Reaper vests. Magi smiled up at Opie when he walked towards the table "baby!" she squealed, standing up he opened his arms for her to snuggle close into his embrace. To Nora's surprise she noticed that behind the two stood Juice. His eyes equally widened like hers when he looked from Nora then to two guys sitting with them. Polo now fully aware of the situation stood and grabbed onto Faux Hawks shirt sleeve "Come on dude, we should get going." Faux Hawk only nodded as they scurried away from the table and out the front door.

"Friends of yours?" he asked motioning towards the door.

Shaking her head, Magi released the embrace to take a seat back down "Nah, just two guys thinking they are gods gift to women." she said with a shrug.

"Hm." Opie grunted his reply as he took the seat next to Magi. Instantly his hand found hers as he pushed his chair closer to her.

Nudging him playfully, Magi laughed "Is someone jealous?"

Nora turned her attention then as Juice sat next to her. She fought the bashful smile that was forming on her lips "Hey." she managed to say.

"Hey, didn't think I'd see you so soon." he replied with a laugh. Opie had failed to mention they were going to the university cafe, all he knew was that they were going to pick up coffee for the boys. That was it. He should have known there was something else by the way Opie had woken him up and continued to give a sly smile as they drove down the road.

"I should have known something was up when Magi asked to go for coffee so early" Nora admitted as she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Seriously though." He laughed out loud, clearly this had been a set up. How he missed the clear signs was beyond him.

Nora laughed along with him as they continued their chatter between the group. On lookers, including the barista would stare and point towards there table as people whispered "They're SAMCRO."

At one point Nora noticed the barista glare towards her and shake her head in disapproval. She'd shrugged it off as her being jealous the guys were talking to them. It wasn't uncommon girls would act the way she had been and as she continued to chat with Juice she'd notice the way the barista attempted to get his attention. Like they had some sort of prior connection. When she pouted by Juice not paying attention to her Nora took notice that his attention it was solely set on her as they chatted. It felt like they were the only people in the room when she focused on him, much like it had felt all last night when they were at the carnival.

"So, I was thinking that maybe you'd want to go catch a movie or something sometime with me." he asked with a soft smile.

'No' she wanted to say and instead without missing a beat she happily replied "Sure, that would be fun."

Magi had taken that moment to let out a "awe, you guys are so adorable." Nora came crashing back down to earth fast as she remembered they were sitting in a coffee shop, across from Magi and Opie as they looked towards the two of them and then back to each other.

Anyone could be in that shop at that moment. It would only take one person who knew her Father to let him know that she was talking to other members. Shaking her fears she needed to get out "I should probably go back to my dorm." Nora spat out fast as she pushed the chair away from the table, grabbed her coffee and began to sprint out of the coffee shop.

Everyone sat perplexed by her reaction, Magi had made a comment about how this was just a regular occurrence. Opie hadn't cared much as he held her closer. Juice however watched still confused "I'm going to see if she's okay." he excused himself from the table then went after Nora leaving Opie and Magi blissfully alone.

Running a hand across her face Nora cursed to herself over and over about how stupid she was to be in public twice with that group. She should have said 'no' to his request of going to a movie. She couldn't date Juice, she thought to herself.

Juice's voice went unheard as he followed her "Nora" he said again before getting close enough to grasp onto her hand to slow her down. He noticed almost immediately how her chest heaved in and out like she were having some sort of anxiety attack. Knowing full well what an attack like that looked like he went into full help mode as he watched her try to speak.

"I...I..." she spoke unevenly as she tried to breathe. Dropping the cup of coffee onto the ground causing the top to pop off on impact causing it's contents to run along the sidewalk she cupped her face with palmed hands willing herself to get under control.

"Just breathe Nora. Deep breaths" he said holding onto her shoulders "It's going to be okay, just breathe." he repeated as he tried to look into her brown eyes in hopes that would bring her back.

Lowering her hands so they lay limp against her side she swallowed, and nodded before looking into his comforting eyes as she took in long deep breaths. Juice's soft voice continued to soothe her by whispering "There you go. Keep breathing."

Taking breath after breath until her heart began to beat regularly, she noticed the worry covering his face as he watched her unravel in front of him. It had been years since she had an attack like that. She thought she was better, thought that all of that worry was gone.

Running comforting hands over her arms, he wanted to pull her into an embrace to tell her it was going to be okay. Instead he continued to look into her brown eyes "You're going to be okay." he simply said. Even if they wouldn't date, he would make sure this would never happen again.

Needing to close the distance Nora stepped closer towards him and wrapped her arms around Juice's waist before resting her head against his chest "Thank you" she whispered.

"Anytime..." he said wrapping his arms around her. He knew this was not the time to notice how she smelt of coconut and vanilla a sweet combination that made his body stir. Shaking the thoughts, he held her close and whispered "We've all been there, Nora. I'm just glad I could help..."

 **Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story.**

 **I've gone back to the past chapters and have fixed the errors.**

 **Clearly my editing is not up to par. Sorry about that guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

After the unforeseen panic attack and Juice helping her through it they had gone their own way but not before him asking her on another date. A part of her wanted to say no, mostly to avoid any unwanted issues from a passerby that could be part of the Northern Devils while the other more rebellious side coaxed her to say yes. In the end she hadn't actually given a response and instead said that she was running late for her class and would give him a response by the end of today. Juice had given her furrowed brow look of confusion before running a hand through the shaved part of his head as he smiled that heart stopping smile and agreed to her strange request. They had separated after that, Juice sauntered back to the coffee shop were Opie and Magi sat while Nora sprinted as fast as she could to her dorm where she would sit on her bed with her hands firmly planted on either side of her face as she groaned out her frustration.

"Nora?" a voice came from the other side of the closed door followed by two knocks.

Groaning even more she hadn't noticed Brad sitting in the large chair as he studied and without a doubt he'd seen her small scene of running into the building, fishing for her keys as she mumbled to herself before opening and closing the door a lot louder than she had anticipated.

"I know you're in there. Can I come in?" Brad asked again and before she could answer he'd opened the door to see her now slouched forward on her bed.

"Sure…come on in…." her muffled annoyed voice said before she sat up to look at him. He was wearing a cobalt blue hoodie that was unzipped to reveal a black Fall Out Boy shirt, dark denim jeans and a pair of black converse. His faux hawk that sat disheveled last night now sat perfectly in place, and the bags that once sat underneath his green eyes were gone. He seemed refreshed, like the Brad she'd seen last night was just a shell of the guy who stood in front of her now.

His eyes widened when he'd seen Nora's mascara streaked cheeks, and unnerved look "Jesus Nora. What happened?" he asked taking a few steps forward before leaning in front of her to get a better look.

Shaking her head dismissively she reached for a Kleenex to wipe away the tears that she hadn't even noticed were forming "Nothing happened. I'm fine." When he hadn't moved and continued to hold his worried expression she rolled her eyes and blew out a breath "Seriously Brad. I'm fine. I just had a panic attack."

Why she had thought Brad would shrug off her reasoning was beyond her and as he gave an even more concerned look before sitting beside her to wrap a comforting arm around her made her aware that he wasn't just going to let it be. "I never knew you were prone to attacks. You sure you're okay? Is there anything I can do?" He said pulling her closer into his side.

"Yeah, I've had them since I was a kid. I've actually been pretty good for the past couple of years. Sometimes these things happen without reason." She admitted half truthfully. She knew the reason and instead of admitting that it was Juice, his gang and the risk of her family finding out about her adventure with said gang she'd opted out with saying it was just a normal part of her life.

"Alright…" Brad said skeptically "If it happens again though please let us help. You shouldn't go through it alone." He pulled her closer into a side hug.

Nodding she hugged him back then pulled away to smile up at Brad who gave her a sideways smile as he wiped away her mascara streaked cheeks that she hadn't gotten when she'd wiped her face with the Kleenex. "Now, let's get to class. If we don't leave now we just might be late." He smiled and patted her shoulder before he stood with his hand extended for her to take it.

Smiling back at him, she took ahold of his hand then stood in front of him "I don't know what I would do without having a best friend like you." She gave him one last hug then reached for her bag.

"It's what I do." He shrugged "I can't have you dropping out of school which would leave me alone with Magi." He ended with a playful nudge and laugh as Nora only rolled her eyes at him.

"We definitely wouldn't want that." She exaggeratedly said while laughing loudly.

 **Juice**

He shouldn't have asked her out after her panic attack and instead should have messaged her a few days after. But, like a fool and reading more into the way she'd looked up to him it seemed fitting to ask her out again and when she hadn't given him a response he'd known at that moment he'd fucked up. Then she'd surprised him by saying that she'd give him a response by the end of the day. Maybe it was the way she'd looked at him or the way her body molded perfectly against his but he'd actually believed her and was now waiting for her response even as he sat in Church while Jax went on about the newest plan.

"So, it's settled we meet up with Northern Devils and try to settle a truce between us and them. We need all the help we can get with the Irish and whatever it is they have planned. I'll get into contact with their President and if everything goes well we will either to go them or they can come to us." Jax said as he eyed the group of men sitting around the large oak table.

The guys agreed, and Juice though not fully there agreed along with them.

"Alright, I'll let you know when we have a date to meet up with them. Until then work on our orders that came in and remember tonight we're meeting up with the Mayans." He said before hitting the gavel against the table to indicate that the meeting was over.

When the smack hit the table Juice was already standing and walking out of Church as he made a bee line for him room. He had a bike he needed to work on but with the early morning with the added panic attack Nora had Juice was exhausted and needed a well-deserved nap, even if it were for twenty minutes. He'd successfully managed to avoid the croweaters, and his brothers questioning looks along with the few that would give him a thumb up like he'd had a night of straight sex.

When he'd entered the room he flopped onto the made bed and tried to sleep, but it never came. Only thoughts of Nora filtered through his head. He had no clue what it was about her that made his skin prickle with desire and as they hugged he didn't want to let her go. He needed to get to know this girl even more. First thing first would be to find out her last name and go from there. He could ask her the questions he had, but judging by the way she'd been so vague on her past he knew there was something that she'd been hiding.

Deciding that his nap idea was a lost cause he sat up from the bed, checked his phone for the fourth time that day and then made his way towards the shop where he'd work on the bike he'd been assigned to.

An hour had gone by and Tig now stood beside Juice as he went on about the new croweater that showed up and how he just might have to get the first taste. All Juice could do was shake his head and laugh all the while continuing to work on the bike.

"So, what happened to that chick from the other night." He asked out of the blue as he grinned down at Juice as if knowing that he'd seen her just a few hours earlier.

Tightening the last bolt, Juice looked up "Just drove her home and then saw her again today. She's pretty cool." He added like he needed to justify why he saw her again so soon.

Leaning against the bike, Tig's grin turned into a smirk as he nodded his head "Ah huh, and?"

"That's it. Opie wanted to grab coffee this morning and asked if I wanted to go. I don't know what else you want me to say, man." reaching for the rag he wiped away the access grease on his hands and then stood to admire his work. He'd managed to turn a rust bucket into a beast of a machine.

Standing next to Juice he laughed softly than hooked an arm across his shoulder. "You gonna see her again?" he playfully asked.

"Maybe, guess we'll see what happens." He admitted with a smile "Let's go get a drink before we have to leave." He said trying to move Tig's thoughts back to the real world.

Nodding Tig patted his shoulder before walking back towards the club house as Juice cleaned up his station, moved the bike to a parking stall and talked to Gemma to tell her that the bike was ready for pickup. He'd grown fond of her and knew that at the end of the day she'd stand up for all of her boys, even the prospects. He always referred Gemma as the Queen of the MC like how Beyoncé was the Queen of R & B; everyone knew not mess with her.

When walking back towards the clubhouse he felt his phone vibrate come from his pocket. Quick he pulled out his phone to view the message. He tried to hide the dumb smile that formed against his lips as he read the message.

 _Nora: To answer your question from earlier. Yeah, I'd like that. Just name a day and time._

Smiling that goofy smile he'd get when something went his way he quickly sent a text back ' _I have some things that need to get done but I should be free this weekend.'_

He'd managed to make it to the picnic table before taking a seat as he chatted with Nora. She's told him that she had midterms next week so the weekend wouldn't be good unless he'd want to go to her dorm room to help her study. He wasn't sure if that was code for sleeping together or if she was serious about studying and so when he agreed to help her he'd made a mental note to bring condoms just in case. Even if the evening didn't lead to sex he liked the idea being alone with her and hopefully not having her in full panic attack mode.

"Juice" a voice yelled for his attention. Glancing up Juice saw Tig with a draped arm across the new Croweater "Come meet Trixie" he ended with thumbs up and then beckoned for him to come into the club house.

"Coming." Juice replied before pocketing his phone, moved from the picnic table and enjoyed the day before the evening ahead of him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys,**

 **I just wrote this and haven't had time to actually edit or make any changes. I wanted to post it just for the sake of posting. I will definitely come back to fix the next chapters**

Once classes had ended and Nora had gathered enough courage to agree to Juice's request she'd found herself sitting on her bed with various books splayed around her as she attempted to study. What should have been easy with the point being to look at the pages, write down the important information and remember it all, had instead turned into her writing a pro's and con's list as to why seeing Juice was a good or bad idea. She hadn't come up with much for the pro's as only the cons screamed at her. The most prominent word that she'd wrote over and over again until the word was etched into the next few pages was simply "Dad." She could already hear his harsh voice lecture her on how idiotic it was that she'd even stayed at the carnival, talked to another MC group and on top of that had invited one MC member to come spend some time with her at her dorm and not somewhere public.

Frustration circulated her system as she played through the whole argument with her father which had her ultimately losing the battle and having to move back home because 'he couldn't trust her'. Shaking the frustration Nora ripped the page out of the notebook, crumbled it into a ball and threw it into the garbage that sat beside the desk. Without moving the books away Nora lied back until her head rest against the stack of pillows and cursed by just how right her Dad could be. Placing both hands across her stomach she looked up towards the ceiling in quiet contemplation about what to do. Her father could say what he wanted to say but in the end she ultimately controlled her life and how it played out. If that meant that she was interested in a guy from another MC why did it matter what everyone else, especially her Father thought.

'Dad wouldn't hesitate to control the situation though…' she pointed out to herself. Her Dad would be capable of taking control of the situation if that meant his sweet darling baby girl was safe, or so that's what he had said time and time again. Nora would always remember the countless times her father would intervene with her life for the sake of being safe. She'd wanted to go to parties, hang out with friends, to live a life like a normal teenage girl would live. Instead she'd spent many weekends at the clubhouse on lockdown because of things that happened, never once had he said what those things were and every time everyone was required to huddle in the warehouse that on the outside looked like any other warehouse while the inside was that of a mansion.

The thought of the clubhouse brought a smile to her face as thoughts of Beau came into mind. That night she'd been sitting at the bar focusing on her homework. It had been a half hour since the guys had left to take care of 'business'; her mother and the other old ladies were in the kitchen, and her sister along with the other group of kids huddled in the theatre room. Usually she'd be right there with them watching bootleg movies that had just hit the theaters. That night though, Nora had opted from sitting for two hours and instead focused on her homework. Ten minutes had gone by with her studying when she heard the front door open and walked in Beau the prospect who resonated confidence and sex appeal as he stood at 5'11 feet tall, broad shouldered with short spiked chestnut brown hair, and a devilish lip ring that hugged against the side of his lower lip and tattoos all across his muscled tanned skin. He looked more like someone from a punk band and not a biker gang. When he'd first come into the club he'd been in his teens and now was finally twenty and yet still a prospect. It hadn't bothered him in the slightest; he'd joined a family that welcomed him with open arms and happy faces. Nora would be lying if she said she hadn't looked at him once or twice in awe and secretly dreamt of having him be her first kiss and much more. Only her best friend knew about these thoughts only because she'd written about him in her dairy. Smart move on her part, she'd always regret writing her most deep inner thoughts for everyone who wanted to read.

When he spotted her sitting at the bar alone he smirked then waved before he began to walk towards her direction "You the only one here?" his cool voice asked as he took the seat next to her. Taking in the hint of cigarette, cologne mixed with leather and cinnamon from the gum he was chewing made her eyes roll with delight.

Trying to act just as cool as he was she ran her hand through the then blonde strands as she smiled coyly "Nah, people are here they're just in the other rooms." She replied with a shrug.

Nodding his head, he bent over the bar to grab a beer and Nora noticed the tattoos that scrolled across his forearm "Cool, well how about I keep you company then?" he stated sitting back on the barstool as he twirled the chair so that his thigh hit hers. That night they'd chat as he attempted to help her with the homework she'd since forgot about it.

From then on he'd made a point to come spend time with her on lockdowns, even though her Father wanted him to work on things around the shop. When their friendship had bloomed it had gotten to the point when there were family gatherings he'd sit next to her and slowly so that no one else saw would grab her hand from under the table as he'd swish back a bottle of beer. This had gone on for weeks until one night during lockdown she'd invited him to take a walk around the compound which he'd happily agreed. The walk though fun had become even more so when he'd kissed her under the dull lit lamp that had the companies name of the auto body shop. It wasn't perfect, but it was with the one guy she'd dreamt of kissing. He was everything - her everything.

Waking up to the sound of her phone ping she groaned and answered with a groggy "Hello?"

There was silence before she heard the familiar voice "I didn't wake you, did I?"

Sitting up with surprise she hadn't expected that Juice would call her even after their texting frenzy hours ago "No, it's all good. What's up?" smiling a little too bright for her own good Nora looked at her alarm clock that sat on the small nightstand by her bed. The clock displayed in a bright orange hue that it was just after midnight. Moving off the bed she rubbed at her sleepy eyes before sitting on her desk chair as she flicked on her laptop.

"Just finished working." He paused and laughed "I was actually hoping you'd be asleep and I could leave a message."

Tucking her feet close to her chest, she laughed "I could always hang up and you could leave a message."

"Yeah, but why listen to a recoding when I could just talk to the real thing." He countered.

"If you think about I could just be a recording." She joked which granted her a laugh from Juice. Smiling as he laughed adorably she did her routine checkups through Facebook where her sister posted a picture of the guys and her sitting at a desk as she proudly told everyone she was working as a receptionist. Her sister looked a lot like her, expect her hair was cut into a wild pixie cut with blue and purple streaked through the blonde strands, her eyes were covered by retro cat eye glasses and her outfit was that of a vintage pinup girl. She'd always been like that and Nora was secretly jealous just how brave her sister was for embracing her style. The guys sitting around her all smiled bright as they proudly displayed thumbs up. She'd missed home from time to time and when she looked at photos such as these the pain of homesickness sunk in.

"If it were I would say I'm extremely impressed you'd think this would be a constant conversation starter for you." He said breaking her thoughts of home and instead made her focus back onto him.

Closing the laptop she spun on the chair to look back at the bed as she laughed softly "I guess you're right. It would be weird to have the same conversation with multiple people. I guess then you must be talking to the real Nora."

"Well thank god." He continued to laugh "So how was the rest of your day?"

Unlike Beau who wasn't much of a talker and instead of a doer hadn't really wanted to know the small little things and even when she'd had her panic attacks he wasn't anywhere to be found. Not that he was at fault for the panic attacks; it was just different to have someone even though a guy friend who still made a point to just call to see how she was. All Nora could think was that Juice was much more different from a typical MC member.

"Yeah not bad, class was uneventful and my evening consisted of studying. Not much excitement on my end." She admitted. Wanting to know what happened with his day she knew he'd just give her a very bleak description followed by a 'you know how work is.' So instead of dwelling even further she just added a "You have a good day?"

There was only the sound of moving through a crowded area then to quiet where only the sound a door being closed until Juice had spoken "Yeah not bad. Did some stuff around the shop, and managed to finish a bike I've been working on for what seems like months."

"You fix bikes?" she asked out loud instead of her head, of course he'd work on bikes. He was in an MC why wouldn't he know how to fix a bike. Feeling like an idiot she raked a hand across her face as she tried to recover from her awkward remark "I mean, that's cool. I'm sure you're extremely happy you finished it up."

He only laughed louder by her attempt at the smooth recovery "Yeah, I fix bikes. It's not that often though, only when they really need someone. I'm more of the computer guru."

"Ah, so if something happens to my laptop you are the guy to come to, hey?" she jokingly said even though she was quite serious. It always paid off to have someone who was familiar with computers and not some random guy at the campus who just wanted a few bucks as he 'fixes' the problem.

"For sure, if you have any problems let me know and I'll come down to check it out." He replied happily.

"Awesome! You have no idea just how much I'll be using you." Closing her eyes she'd wished the words that came out of her mouth didn't sound as dirty as they had and instead of trying to fix the situation she just let it sit with him. Even though she wanted to scrap those words and start fresh.

There was another brief moment of silence as he mulled over her words and instead of laughing it off, he grinned "Yeah? I'll be honest I like the sounds of that. You can use me whenever you want"

The way his husky words formed together made Nora blush feverishly; it wasn't as if he wasn't the first guy to have made a remark such as that, hell she'd heard worse than that. But there was something about the way Juice had said it that made her skin prickle.

"Cool…" was the only word that could escape her lips as she tried to reel herself back in. "So, ugh…" she swallowed the massive lump that began to form in her throat "I should probably get going. It's late and I have class tomorrow morning."

"Oh, right. I completely forgot you had class." His voice went back to the normal happy tone "Have a good sleep and I'm sure I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Sounds great have a good night." She said before ending the call and crawling into bed. Smiling to herself she pushed the books onto the floor and crawled underneath the blankets then fell asleep almost instantly.

Juice on the other hand had remained lying over the blankets still wearing the same clothing he had been that day along with his kutte. He wasn't planning on staying the night at the clubhouse and was planning on going home. When they'd gotten back to the clubhouse the guys went straight to the bar as they cheered to their accomplishments with the evening. They'd invited him to join for the celebration toast but had passed instead wanting to leave a message to Nora just to see how she was and when she answered his lips lifted into a smile which the guys noticed almost immediately. He'd left the room just as they started making 'oohh' sounds. The phone call to Nora even though innocent made him rethink it all. Obviously there was something between them and unlike the other guys he'd let her take the reins and go as fast as she wanted to go.

An almost inaudible knock came to his door just as Juice was standing back up from the bed. He knew the guys were all drinking still; he could hear the hoots and hollers coming from the main room. Confusion hit him as he walked towards the door and opened it to see the new croweater standing there. She was now wearing a short black miniskirt, an overly tight tank top that displayed the bright red bra from underneath and bright red come fuck me pumps.

Sucking in a breath he placed the palm of his hand against the door frame as he eyed her "Ugh, Hey."

"Hey…" her voice was low and needy while she eyed him just as he had her.

"You lost?" he asked remaining stock still in place.

Biting her bottom lip she shook her head slowly "No, I was actually looking for you." Need spilled off her body as she took a step forward so that her foot hit his "you left before I could say welcome back" she continued saying. Raising her hand to run it against his muscled chest Juice took a step back just as she was about to make contact and smiled sweetly.

"That's really nice of you and thanks. It's Trixie, right?" he asked trying to get her mind off of whatever it was she wanted. He knew what she wanted and at any other moment he'd have her on his bed moaning like a banshee.

Her smile faltered slightly when he clarified her name. Tig had remembered the moment she had told him but Juice it had been an all-day thing. He just couldn't remember her name. Shaking the ping of disappointment, she brought back her smile "Yeah, Trixie. Maybe I could help you unwind"

He'd contemplated the offer but shook his head "Sorry, I really should get going." Seeing the way she faltered slightly again he sighed then placed a hand against her shoulder "But I know Tig would love having some company." He ended with a smile as she looked up to his honey brown eyes.

"I guess. Maybe you'll take me up on my offer someday." She nodded but held her smile defiantly as he guided her back towards the group of guys. Another set of hollers exploded when they came into view. Trixie caught him off guard when she'd pressed a kiss against his cheek "Thanks baby." She purred before bouncing towards the pool table where a set of croweaters, Happy and Tig were playing pool.

Shaking his head towards the way Trixie had cuddled up to Tig like she hadn't just tried to get into his own bed. This was typical for croweaters they'd try one person and if that person refused (which was rare) they would just go to another until someone took them to bed. It was like an ongoing competition of who could settle down first or at least that's what it seemed like with the women who were currently onsite.

Taking a seat on the one empty barstool besides Opie, Jax and Bobby he flagged down the prospect from behind the bar for a beer he sat and listened to what they guys were saying. "It looks like the Northern Devils are willing to meet up with us in two weeks. We'll talk about in Church but I think it will be a road trip." Jax mumbled then took a swig of beer.

Opie nodded and Bobby only groaned by the idea of having to leave yet again. When the prospect had handed him the beer the boys turned their attention towards Juice. Opie and Jax grinned then both motioned towards Trixie who was now in full lip lock mode with Tig.

"Looks like your girl already moved on." Jax commented with fake sympathy.

Tilting his head then shrugging Juice extended his lower lip in a mock pout "I really thought she was the one guys."

Opie laughed loud as he cupped Juice's shoulder "There are other fish in the sea, my friend. Other fish in the sea."


	11. Chapter 11

When the weekend had finally come Nora had frantically tried to get her room under control. The down fall of being in a dorm room meant that there was not a lot of space. A part of her wanted him to say that instead of her dorm room that maybe she'd like to go to his house. Of course that hadn't happened, so here Nora was throwing her clothes in the closet, pushing random papers under her bed and haphazardly organized the messy desk. Content with the state of her place she read the text from Juice who wrote "I'll be there in twenty" which was fifteen minutes ago.

Her nerves began to build up even more, the room looked great but she needed work. Her hair was a mess; the clothes she wore were black yoga pants and a red plaid button up tank top that fell at her thighs. It wasn't a bad outfit but not something she'd be willing to let someone see her in, but with the closet packed full of clothing she'd have to make do with the outfit she had on. Glancing in the mirror she made quick work of her hair to put it bank in the messy bun, a light touch of makeup to cover her red speckled cheeks from her cleaning and a spritz of perfume for her and the room. Smiling at her reflection she took in a deep breath then exhaled "It's going to be fun. This is the safest place for me to see him." To someone who walked by her room then proceeded to place their ear against the door would think she's crazy and not on the lookout for anyone who could bust her.

Turning away from her reflection she opened her curtain to brighten the room then sat at the desk as she waited for Juice's text. It had only been a few minutes before her phone began to chime.

 _"_ _Alright, outside can I just come up or do you need to meet me?"_

 _"_ _I will come and get you."_ She wrote back as she walked out the door, down the stairs and towards the front door where Juice stood in all his MC glory.

When she'd open the door Juice stepped forward and smiled bright "Hey."

"Hey, come on in." she replied while holding the door open for him to walk first.

"Thanks" he said walking past her then stopped and waited for her to lead him towards her room.

"Mmhm" she mumbled then walked towards the stairs.

Unable to control his eyes from wandering up and down her body, she looked hot as hell. Unlike the overly baggy clothing she'd usually wear except the night at the carnival he'd looked at her, but hadn't really LOOKED at her. Today however, he was eating up everything she was willing to show. Like the yoga pants that hugged her hips, thighs and full ass. Dirty thoughts began to form in his heads, shaking his head he needed to stop the thoughts and focus on studying. To his surprise he thought dorms were much like apartments, people would stay inside their respected rooms and not show their face. This was not the case, people were sitting in the halls studying in groups and chatting. Following close behind Nora he noticed the groups had stopped their chatting and stared at him. Sure he looked out of place with his tattoos, and mostly the kutte he wore but it hadn't really fazed him. He just followed Nora who ignored the stares as she opened the door to her room and waited for him to enter.

Once inside the room he looked at the small room, the room was an off white colour with various pictures posted up most of bands but there were a few of her with what he thought had to be friends, a bean bag chair sat across from the small bed that was expertly made, and a large desk with papers scattered across it. It was definitely a dorm room, it had many mix matched things that didn't really fit, but in a weird way kind of did.

"So" Nora began to say as she walked towards her bed "This is my room. Nothing really extravagant just somewhere I study and sleep." Sitting down she watched as he looked around her room.

"It's nice" he commented, walking towards the chair he removed his leather kutte and placed it on the back of the chair before taking a seat next to her. It was odd how nervous he was, it was uncharacteristic of him to feel the way he did and it appeared that Nora had felt the same way. Her hands were firmly planted on her lap as she tried to figure out what to say.

"So, how long do you have left before you graduate from here?" he asked in hopes that would lighten up the mood and hopefully have them laughing like they had the other time they'd seen each other.

Trying to calm her nerves from exploding into a spasm, she looked at him "Honestly I have no clue. I don't even know what I want to do. I just thought to myself that I can't be that person that takes a year off of school so why not just jump in and see what happens."

"I get that" he smiled, moving closer to her so that their thighs hit each other "I think that's the way to go though. Test the waters and just see what happens. I'm sure you'll figure out what you want sooner than later."

The feeling of his thigh rub against hers made the butterflies that were settling start to flutter around again. Being with him in a group is one thing but to have him alone in a room that anything could happen made her unbelievably nervous. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she nodded her agreement "Yeah, I'll figure it out until then I'll just play the role of the college kid that doesn't know what's up and what's down." She ended with a laugh.

"And this is why you need my help studying?" Juice laughed along with her.

Nodding she continued to chuckle softly "I guess so. Thinking about that…" she stood from the bed, turned on some music and grabbed the books from the desk.

"Oh god, you were serious." He choked out a laugh "I thought you were kidding and you just wanted to hang out." Running a hand through the strip of hair on his head he sat sideways and watched her walk back to the bed with books in hand.

"Yeah, I told you I have exams this week and I need to study." She replied, turning to the page she was trying to remember then handed it to Juice "I hope you don't mind."

"No, no. I just have never had this happen. Like. Ever." He honestly said before reaching for the book and reading the material.

Nora had pointed out what she needed and Juice happily agreed as he helped her study. It was actually a lot of fun as they made jokes, laughed and genuinely had a really good time. What had Nora laughing uncontrollably as she held her stomach constantly saying that it hurt from all the laughter was his attempt as sounding like Alec Trebek.

"I…I…I need a break from all this laughing." She finally said while still holding her stomach.

"Okay. Okay." He laughed along with her. Placing the open book on the floor he looked up at Nora who was wiping tears away from her cheeks as she gave residual laughs.

"This has been a lot of fun. Thank you for helping me out" she finally said once the spurts of laughter had stopped.

Shrugging he pushed himself further onto the bed so his back hit the wall "No problem, I'm happy I can help." Patting the side next to him he motioned for her to sit next to him.

Without hesitation Nora moved so that her hand was inches from his "You're a lifesaver. Usually when I study with people it's a fight to see who gets all the attention."

Moving his hand on top of hers until they intertwined, he could only smile by her honesty "Guess it pays off to have one on one session."

Turning her head to look into his brown eyes she was taken back just by how beautiful they were. Everything about him was beautiful, the way his lips curled into a smile, the dimples that would appear when he laughed; even the tattoos that adorned his head were beautiful. Lost in her own thought she missed what he said and only inched closer towards him until he took the hint and moved in closer until their lips collided with each other.

A low groan escaped Juice as he moved his hand to rest on the back of her neck. She'd followed suit and placed her hand on top of his thigh all the while they still had their intertwined hand between them. His lips worked expertly against hers though it was some sort of tango and as his tongue slipped against hers it felt like liquid silk. She swore she could taste the faint hint of mint even though he wasn't chewing gum when he'd come in, it was perfect.

Loving the feeling of his lips against hers while their tongues wrestled with one other she moved closer and removed the intertwined hand to rest it on his shoulder. His hand found home on her hip as he help guide her to straddle his lap which she followed like she were hypnotized.

Pulling away to rest his forehead against hers as she positioned herself "Shit…" he blew out a breath when she'd pressed herself against his already hardened length.

"You okay?" she asked worriedly by his swear "I can move" she began to say before attempting to move off of him. Shaking his head he firmly planted a hand against her hip to hold her in place.

"Okay" pressing her lips against his once again she let her hands run along his broad shoulders, head and eventually pressed against the wall as the kisses became more urgent. Juice on the other hand had his hands planted against her hips as he slowly began to push them back and forth. It was torturous to see her small body rub against him but it felt like heaven and if this was as much as he was going to get he was just fine with that. Both were panting after what seemed like four thrusts it had been almost a year since Nora was in this situation and with every thrust she was close to cumming without him even having to do anything. Knowing she needed to stop she pushed away and looked down at a heavy lidded, and breathed Juice who looked up at her "Fuck Nora, you're perfect." He attempted to say through heavy breaths.

"You're not too bad yourself." She replied just as heavy breathed as he had.

Smiling he began to run his hands up and down her back, eventually stopping at the hem of her shirt "So…what should we do now…" his voice was low as he watched her expression when he dipped his fingers under her shirt and teasingly road up her clothed thigh, stomach and stopping at the bottom of her bra.

Sucking in a breath Nora licked her bottom lip and mentally urged for him to continue but he just sat there with his hand frozen in spot "Juice…" she breathed out hoping that would be enough for him to touch her.

"What is it baby?" he whispered, sitting up he pressed a kiss against her neck then travelled towards her collarbone. Closing her eyes she let out gasp, her skin was on fire and she needed his touch to put it out. "Tell me what you want baby." He whispered before nipping at her causing another grasps to escape her lips.

Tilting her head to ease his motion, she groaned just as his fingers slipped under the bottom of her bra "Please…" she urged him to continue.

She could feel him smile against her skin as he groaned out "You want me to touch you here?" pushing through the bottom of her bra he grabbed her breast and slowly began to need the skin before running a finger against her peaked nipple.

"Yes" she arched forward into him causing his hand to bend awkwardly against her breasts.

Hearing the small hiss come from his lips she pushed the hand away and moved off his lap. This granted her a confused look and as he was about to speak she reached for his shirt to pull him into her so that she lie against the bed and him on top of her. No words were spoken just him following her by settling between her legs and kissing her again. His hand hadn't gone back to her chest at first, instead he ran his hand against her thigh, hip that made her squirm, stomach and eventually landing on the first button of her plaid tank top. Never missing a heated kiss he took one button at a time until she lie below him with an opened shirt and a black bra that pushed her tits up perfect for his viewing. Taking the opportunity he moved his kisses from her cheek, chin, neck in which he nipped her softly, and eventually the center of her breasts.

"You're so fucking beautiful." He whispered, running both hands up her sides until one found its home on her clothed breast and the other planted on the bed he went back to kissing her collarbone up to her lips.

The door sprung open at that moment and Magi entered as she yelled her excitement "NORA YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO GUESS…Oh…Oh god." She stopped short when she'd taken notice of Juice on top of Nora as he guarded her half naked body from the intruder.

"It's not a good time, Magi." Nora squeaked as she fumbled to get her shirt closed but failed as Juice hadn't moved off of her.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you were..." she began to say but Nora cut her off "We can talk later."

"Right…" Magi replied awkwardly as she took steps backwards until the door shut and they were left alone again.

Looking up at Juice, she laughed softly "I really should have locked my door."

Smiling down at her he looked at the door and noticed the deadbolt "Guess we'll know for next time." Looking back down at her he pressed another kiss against her lips. He could have easily continued what was happening but decided this was a sign and he needed to take it.

"Next time?" Nora repeated as she blushed.

Running a finger against the side of her cheek Juice nodded "Yeah, that's if you don't want to be with me."

"Wait, are you asking to do this again?" she asked shaking her head in disbelief.

"Something like that." planting one last kiss on her nose he moved off her so she could button her shirt "Next time though maybe we should try my place." He added half joking.

"It's a deal." She agreed with a nod.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone,**

 **I hit a really big wall and couldn't find a way to continue to my stories. I've decided to continue on with this one as I've been thinking of where I want this story to go.**

 **If you like where this story is going leave a comment, follow or favourite! Thanks guys.**

* * *

"So has he messaged you?" Magi asked taking a spoonful of what looked like boxed mash potatoes mixed with dried green flakes of what Nora thought had to be oregano or basil.

Deciding to move onto the next unappetizing piece of food she nodded her head "Yeah, we try to talk every night but you know how that goes. Either studying or whatever he's doing gets in the way."

Moving the tray along, Magi continued to pick random items of food as she thought the words over "So…You like him then?" she hummed, like it had been her one question she wanted to know from the get-go.

"He's cool…" Nora began to say when they finally reached the cashier. She had decided on an apple, what looked to be a tuna fish sandwich and a bottle of water. It wasn't anything big but it was better than what Magi had packed onto her tray. Once they had paid and both were now finding a seat they'd decided on a table in the corner by the large ceiling to floor windows that cascaded the sun rays to overpower the artificial lighting from inside.

"So that's it? He's cool?" she asked plopping into the seat across from Nora as she began to pick at the large heap of food.

Deciding that instead of jumping her response, she would take her time by taking the plastic wrap off her sandwich and opening her water all the while Magi sat across from her with an impatient look displayed across her face "Nora seriously? He's cool and you're just going to leave it at that?"

Picking the crust off her sandwich Nora sighed before looking up to see Magi with wide eyes as she expectantly waited for her response "Yes, Magi. I like him, okay? He's a cool guy and I enjoy talking with him but I really don't see myself with him. He's in another world that I'm not used to." She lied about the last part. She knew full well coming from her own MC lifestyle.

Rolling her eyes, Magi flipped her hair blonde dramatically "It's because of his group, isn't it?" She lowered her voice slightly when a group of girls had walked by.

"You could say that." Nora admitted, popping the piece of crust into her mouth she chewed methodically as she watched her friends expression change from a smirk to a shade of off white "Are you okay?" she asked suddenly on high alert Magi was not alright "Magi?" she took a hold of her arm as Nora willed her attention.

"I…" Magi grumbled, standing up she ran towards the woman's bathroom leaving Nora alone at the table with the other students staring at her with shock and soft whispers.

"Great…" she mumbled to herself, pushing the tray away suddenly not feeling all that hungry she stood to walk towards the bathroom that Magi had sprinted towards.

"I bet you she's preg…" a harsh voiced whispered followed by the group cackling.

Ignoring the whispers she continued on towards the bathroom until she was inside and now standing towards the stall that she hoped was Magi's "You okay?"

There was a brief moment of silence before a soft sobbed voice replied back "I'm fine. I just think I'm getting the flu or something. That's all."

She wanted to ask her friend if there were a possibility of her actually being pregnant and instead of pushing that on her now she'd wait until the right moment.

"Do you want me to wait for you or are you okay on your own?" she asked, knowing that with anyone else that would sound rude like Nora didn't want anything to do with her but it was Magi and she knew exactly what Nora had meant.

"I'm okay, seriously. I'll just wash my face and then head back to the dorm to get some rest. Could you tell my teachers I won't be able to make it?"

"Of course" she nodded even though Magi couldn't see her "If you need anything like soup, or ginger ale let me know and I'll pick it up for you after classes."

"Will do, thanks."

"Welcome." Smiling she felt confident enough that Magi would be alright she left the bathroom towards the outside where she would take in the mid-day sun. Shading her eyes she walked towards the bench and sat down. Pulling out her phone Magi had sent a message saying "Ginger ale would be great. Thanks." Smiling again she quickly sent her reply "You bet, get some rest and I'll stop by after class."

The next message had been from Brad that simply said "Magi's pregnant?!" Rolling her eyes she needed to clear the rumours before Opie found out and knowing the small town he would know by the end of the day.

"No, she's got the flu. You seriously going to listen to other people and not ask your friends?" she could feel the anger spew from her fingers and it was wrong of her to take it out on Brad but what was she supposed to do when her own friend didn't come to her or even Magi.

The chime of her phone went off almost immediately with Brad's text "Jesus, how about we reel in the attitude Nora. It was just a question."

Her cheeks blushed red and her chest heaved in anger as she read the message over and over again. 'Who does he think he is that he can talk to me like that?' she thought to herself as she began typing furiously "How about you stop assuming things and not listen to the bitches you usually hang out with?" Looking down at the message the anger faded when she'd read her own words, Brad was one of her best friends and it would be wrong for her to even send something like that to him. The fact that he texted to clarify should have meant something and instead she'd gone right into defensive mode like she was ready for a fight.

Erasing the message she rewrote what she wanted to say "Sorry, Brad. She's fine and if something like that was too happen you know we'd be the first to know."

"k" was his only response.

Rolling her eyes for what seemed like the fiftieth time of the day she wanted to throw her phone then track down Brad to give him a piece of her mind. Thinking that it wasn't that bad of an idea she began to pocket her phone before the sound of 'Thunderstruck' blared loudly.

"Not now Dad" she groaned at the bold words DAD displayed on the phone. Sighing she pushed her anger aside as she answered "Hey Daddy, what's up?"

"The fuck…Daddy? When do you call me Daddy?" his gruff voice said in a loud boom.

Shaking her head she hadn't called him Daddy since she was five, and why she felt the need now was beyond her "It's just been one of those days, Dad. What's up?"

"What do you mean 'one of those days?' Did someone or something happen to you? Do I need to get someone to come get you? I will." His voice went from anger, to worry to anger. It was a back and forth of his emotions.

"Dad, jesus. Nothing happened to me and it was my friend. She got sick at school and now there's this story about her being pregnant."

Before she could continue he broke through her words "What kind of friend are you hanging out with if that's the rumour that starts? What the hell is happening over there? Are you…doing things with boys?" his final words seemed forced and cool and not anger even though she knew that he was in his office as he squeezed at the stress ball she had given him for Christmas the year she was about to leave for college.

Running a hand through her hair she shook her head in disbelief "Dad, god no. I'm not doing things with boys, okay? Magi had gotten sick when we were eating lunch. She has chalked it up to the flu. Seriously nothing is happening over here that requires your attention."

There was a moment of silence like he was hiding something that she hadn't known. Like her words of 'nothing happening' was actually something major.

"Dad…" she was getting annoyed by the silence.

"Are you coming up next week?" he asked firmly which made Nora's chest fall into her stomach. He knew something about her, something that he wanted to talk to her in person.

'Juice..." she thought to herself. Closing her eyes she mouthed out 'shit'. He knew she was seeing him. Of course he'd known she could never do something without him knowing.

"Ye-yeah." She fought the small whisper "Of course. We talked about this a few days ago." She tried to play it off with a soft laugh.

Letting out a sigh, he chuckled softly "Right, I just wanted to make sure and baby girl?"

Feeling her body on edge by the way he said 'baby girl' she replied with a sweet "Yes Dad?"

"Don't go foolin' around with any boys while you're there. You have one job and that's to get your degree then come home. We clear?" the hint of his southern accent came through for the briefest moment until he cleared his throat to bring back his gruff over the top masculine voice.

"Don't worry about me, Dad. I'll be fine and will stay out of trouble."

"Good, because I don't want to get a phone call saying you're pregnant or some shit like that."

"And you won't. I promise."

"Alright baby girl. I'll let you get back to whatever it was you were doing before I called." The hint of humour entered his voice as if the anger that once was there vanished. Obviously her Mom had entered the room at the peak of his anger.

"Bye Dad, tell Mom I say 'Hi'" she smiled when she heard her Mother's voice "Can't wait to see you!"

"She says 'Hi' back. Bye baby girl."

* * *

Juice

* * *

"So you got your stuff ready to go?" Tig asked, his arms crossed against his chest while bracing against the door frame as he watched Juice look down at his duffle bag.

"Yeah, just let me call Nora and then I'll be out" looking up he watched Tig give a sly as he pushed himself away from the door then walked away.

Grinning to himself he flipped Tig off as he walked away then reached for his phone that was sitting on the nightstand. With her being busy with exams he knew not to push seeing each other as much but that hadn't stopped him from texting and calling her every chance he got. Even if that meant two times a day at least he made the effort.

'Hey, going to be out of town for a while. If you need me just call.'

Putting the phone back down he continued to pack his things that sat on the bed. Once he'd packed everything and still no message from Nora he made his way towards the group of men that were leaning against their bikes as they waited for the stragglers.

"Finally" Tig exclaimed as he clapped his hands towards Juice while he walked towards his bike "She's a fast one, hey?" he ended with a wink.

Flipping his finger towards Tig for the second time caused him to bark out a laugh "I decided on texting her."

"You and I are clearly on different pages." He commented idly as he put on his sunglasses.

"I guess we are." Juice smiled as he pushed his duffle bag into his storage compartment then sat on his bike.

"So, what do you think will happen while we were there?" Tig asked clearly over their pervious conversation.

"Not really sure. I'm sure we'll have a couple of meetings, and then we'll party. I mean lets be real, that's how it usually goes down."

Tilting his sunglasses down, Tig gave an incredulous look "Yeah with our own but this is with a different group. Remember what happened the last time we entered another MC's territory? It did not end up with a party; it ended up with a few of our own getting seriously hurt."

"Yeah, but we did our homework on these guys we know that they deal with their own and don't go into other areas. They're all about making sure their town is safe. A lot like us, you know?" he remarked thoughtfully.

"Ah huh…You understand that even us have our shady sides, so why not the Northern Devil's?"

When Juice was about to comment on Tig's very valid point Jax had stepped out with Opie as he motioned that they were ready to go. Both Tig and Juice nodded as they waited for the two to get on their bikes and ride off first as the rest followed behind leaving their little town to the dust.

Juice had made a mental note that when he got into town he'd message Nora just to let her know he'd made it safe. He'd known many guys in the club that when they were away there woman would be pushed to the side for a weekend of well-deserved fun with other croweaters.

* * *

Nora

* * *

"He's going away?" Nora mumbled to herself as she looked at her phone. Sure they hadn't seen each other for a week but that hadn't stopped her from wanting to skip the studying to go see him. Sighing she placed her phone onto her bed as she continued to study. If she had to guess he'd already be on the road by the time she'd text him so instead of distracting him she'd text him before she went to bed.

An hour into studying she'd been so focused that she'd almost missed the small knocks on the door. Pushing herself off the bed she stretched then walked towards the door and opened it.

To her surprise stood an unorganized Brad "Woah" was the only thing that came out of her mouth as he pushed passed her to sit on the book covered bed. Cupping his face he let out a groan as he groaned out "I can't take this anymore. Mom called me to ask about how exams were going and that after exams I have to go home to see Dad and her."

"Sure, come in. I'm not studying." She mumbled to herself as she closed the door and then walked towards the bed to sit next to Brad "That's not that bad, I have to go see my family."

Looking up he shook his head "You don't understand. Visiting my family means there is a Tudor there so that I can continue to study. It's like a never ending cycle of studying."

Wanting to save her friend from what would be a hellish vacation she was tempted to say that he could come with her but that would mean she would have to explain why her father was wearing a kutte with Northern Devil's on the back and President on the chest. "Why don't you just stay around the campus then?" she asked hoping that would spark an idea for him.

"Right, let me just stay around the campus on a week of vacation. I won't look like a loser." He groaned even more as he cupped his face once more.

"Okay…so…Why not just go stay with a friend?" she asked thinking of what else he could do.

Sitting up straight he looked at her with a smile on his face "Are you asking me to come with you to visit your family?"

"Ugh…" she began to falter slightly as he looked at her pleadingly "I don't know Brad. My family is different…" she let the word different linger on her tongue.

"Can you please just ask and see if it's cool. I really need to just get away from school and being with my family I would never escape it."

"What about Magi though? Did you see if you could stay with her and her parents?" she asked not wanting to sound like she didn't want him around.

"No…I came to you first." He tried to hide his slight anger and annoyance.

Picking up on his emotions she placed a hand on his thigh as she smiled "I'll see what I can do, okay? But don't just settle on me and make sure to check your options."

Nodding, he blew out a breath "Okay, thanks Nora. I'm sorry for putting you on the spot." Standing up he looked down at her "I'll see what others have to say."

"That would be great, and I'll let you know what my parents say, okay?" she replied with a smile.

"Thanks." Turning around he left her alone once more with another piece thing on her plate. How was she going to explain to her parents that her friend asked to stay with them?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys. Alright I decided to upload this little chapter. I was working on it and i'm not entirely sure i want to keep it. Hopefully it works, guess we'll find out.**

 **Also, thank you for taking the time to review and follow this story :) It's nice to know this story isn't a bomb. :)**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

 **NORA**

After several attempts of trying to pawn off Brad to other people it seemed useless. Everyone had either made plans or were doing their own thing around campus. This had left Nora sitting in on her bed with the phone cradled between her fingers as she stared down at her Father's name on the screen. The conversation that she had going on in her head never ended up well. It was either, sure he can come up but don't except it to go well or he can stay with one of the guys from the club. Groaning inwardly she fell back onto the pillow as she tried to build her case as to why Brad needed a place to stay. Then it clicked, she could avoid asking her Dad and instead ask her Mom. If her Mom would be willing to not explain that she'd be bringing a boy home to her Dad it could go over well or at least better for Brad in the end.

Nodding her head at the thought she closed her Dad's number and opened her Mom's then hit call.

"Hello?" her Mother's singsong voice came through the phone.

"Hey Mom, you got a minute?"

The sound of shuffling through a crowd could be heard from her Mom's end and soon she was in complete silence "Of course Hunny, what's up?"

Taking in a deep breath in fear that the words would come out in one garbled mess "Well, one of my friends from school needs a place to stay during break and he asked if it would be possible to come stay with us…"

"He?" it was if she hadn't heard anything else Nora had to say "and he's your friend?"

Trying to not to sigh heavily Nora swallowed her frustration "Yes Mom, He and yes he's a friend. Nothing more."

"Well…" she began to say in the singsong voice she had from the beginning of the conversation.

"Mom, let's just say this. He's not my boyfriend, he's a good friend and it will remain just that. I only ask if he can stay with us because his parents are crazy and if he goes home there will be no relaxing only studying." She hoped that would persuade her Mom into thinking more about it and not jump to conclusion.

"And what will your father think of you bringing a boy home?"

Running a hand through the long strands, she sighed "I was hoping you wouldn't tell him until we got there. You know soften the blow…"

There was a pause and then her Mother huffed "You know I can't keep things from your Dad. He knows me too well and if he notices me making up the spare room wouldn't you think that maybe he would start to question?"

"Mom…Please." She hated begging but much like Star Wars, she was Brads only hope "I'll make up the spare room when we get there."

"I will need to tell your Dad sooner than later." Her voice was clear and demanding with just the hint of singsong tone of her normal voice "Also, what will we say when your friend questions why there are a group of large men with motorbikes coming around the house at all hours?"

Nora had thought about that exact scenario. She knew that having Brad over would bring to light just how different her lifestyle was to his. He'd see her in dresses, without glasses, makeup and her hair down. There was no denying that Brad may or may not like what he sees but she knew in the end she could trust him.

"I'll tell him that he's in a group of motorcycle enthusiasts and not a gang."

"He's not in a gang, Nora." Her Mother commented with the strong tone.

"Right…" she sighed "Of course, Mom."

"To answer your question, yes he can stay with us just make sure he sticks around the house and you don't leave his side." She said just as the voice of her Father could be heard.

Smiling she knew her Mom would be okay with this "Thanks Mom. I'll see you in a few days."

"You're welcome sweetheart. We can't wait to see you."

Just then her Father's voice came through the phone "Make sure to call us when you're on the road."

Smiling by the sound of her Father's murky voice, he'd clearly had a few drinks "Of course Dad. Love you."

"Love you too Baby girl." He said then abruptly hung up.

Sighing out of relief she quickly sent Brad a text saying 'Looks like you'll be staying with me and my family.'

'THANK YOU!' was the only thing that he had written back.

Deep down she knew that it may have been one of her most idiotic ideas but on the other hand she was happy to have a friend come see just how awesome and crazy her family is.

 **JUICE**

The ride had been long and the lack of communication with Nora had hit Juice a lot harder than he had bargained for. She had sent a message telling him to have a good time and that she would see him when they were both in town. She hadn't questioned where he was going and not that he had hoped for something like that it seemed weird after all the other girls he'd been with had gone to crazy town almost immediately.

"Juice, hey" a ring covered hand appeared in front of his face to get his attention.

"Huh?" looking up Jax stood in front of him with his arms now crossed over his chest "What's up man?" he asked sitting up straighter once he noticed Opie, and Chibs standing behind him.

"We're going to sit down and get a plan in action if this whole thing goes to hell."

Feeling like a complete ass for being lost in his own world, he stood and nodded his head "Sure. After you guys."

Jax nodded his head and turned around as he yelled out "Alright boys, we're having a meeting" then continued on as the other group members appeared out of nowhere as they followed him.

When the group had left the area and into the make shift club house Juice had lingered outside a bit longer "What's got you so lost in thought?" Chibs asked walking next to him "Wait, is it that lass that you've been seeing?"

"Something like that." He admitted as they walked towards the club house.

"You shouldn't let some chick get into that head of yours. She's not worth it." He cupped a hand on top of Juice's shoulder and squeezed as they walked into the building. Instead of arguing with him, Juice had just shrugged off his words and entered the room where everyone sat around a large circular table. Jax had sat the twelve o'clock position with Opie and Chibs sitting on either side of him. Finding his own seat Juice waited as Jax talked amongst the two while the others chatted amongst themselves. When everything had settled and everyone had quieted down Jax began.

"Alright boys we made it safe and now we're about to make either one of the best decisions in our clubs history or it will all come tumbling down." He began to say with both hands firmly planted on the table "If everything works out the way we want it to and they agree to join our cause of pushing out a certain group we'll be able to confidently say that we have almost taken over Stockton's gun suppliers."

The men all grunted their appreciation as Jax smiled confidently "That's if everything works out." His smile dropped as he sat up straight "Now, if this doesn't work out and we gained a rival we have to have a plan on what to do." Hushed voices echoed through the room. Lifting a hand to quiet the voice Jax continued "We have to go in with a realistic mindset. We can't think that the Northern Devil's will be willing to join us it will take some hard persuading and some choice words to win them over. We all know Clay had worked with this MC before and they seemed to like him a lot but now with him gone it's up to us to make sure we continue to give off the impression that we are the same group even though he's no longer here with us."

Heads nodded as he spoke his words, it wouldn't be hard to keep up the image of Clay's once run group. In Juice's opinion nothing had really changed, the club still had the same mentality even if the choices of where the club were going was different.

"So" Jax broke the hushed murmurs "I say if this doesn't work out we get the hell out of there as soon as possible, and if things turn ugly then we deal with them. If this means guns are drawn then we have to do what's right for the club. Am I clear?"

Hushed "Yeah, man." Echoed through the room as the harsh realization of what could happen sunk in.

Nodding his head Jax tapped the table with his ring and pushed away from the table "Alright, then I guess that's it. Simple and easy. Fight if we have to fight. Now let's go enjoy the town and meet our potential new partners."

With that the meeting had adjourned and everyone had begun to stand and leave the room as they spoke to each other. Juice on the other hand had checked his phone to see a message from Nora.

'Not sure if I told you but I'm off to my parents place for the week. Sooo. I won't be home when you get there. We'll have to plan something for when we're both in town.' Smiling Juice felt like a school kid as he read the message over. She'd actually taken the time to tell him that she'd be away. He had no right to know but she felt the need either way.

'Sounds good. Have fun with the family and I'll see you when we're both in town.' Pocketing his phone with a giant smile on his face he walked out of the room to see Tig leaning against the wall.

"This chick has her finger wrapped around you. Who the hell are you and where is the real Juice?" he joked, wrapping an arm around his shoulder he pulled him close as Juice began to laugh.

"Guess he stayed home."

"We'll change that tonight, I'm sure Northern Devils have some fine croweaters that would make you change your mind."

"I don't know man. Guess we'll find out and see when we get there." Juice laughed as Tig smiled slyly.

"Guess we'll find out indeed." Running a hand through the curled strands he looked towards Jax as he twirled his finger to motion that they were getting ready to leave to meet the one and only Northern Devils.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Everyone! I'm back! I've been working on the past couple of chapters and was wondering if I should have split them up a little more but oh well. This is what you all get. lol. I sure hope you enjoy the chapters!**

* * *

 **Juice**

* * *

The area though bright and filled with various coloured bikes seemed dark and menacing. Deciding on meeting at the secondary location of the Northern Devils and not their actual Club house had been a good move for both the Northern Devils and with SAMCRO. It was one thing to impede on another clubs turf but to barge into their house was on a different level. This had led them to a bike repair shop just south of the city limits. For people driving by it would seem like normal repair shop, and not an MC hangout.

Jax and Opie stood in the forefront as Chibs, Tigs, Happy, Bobby and Juice stood behind watching closely at the oncoming group of burley men. Much like SAMCRO, Northern Devils was extremely diverse with various men standing proud behind their MC. What caught Juice off guard was the large man who had the President badge sown to perfect on his kutte. He was a large man with a football player stance with strong willed shoulders that stood broad and strong giving an aura of dominance that one wouldn't want to mess with. Thick brown hair that was slicked backed showing off a vine type tattoo that wrapped around his neck, dark menacing brown eyes that bore into every single member of SAMCRO.

"Evening Gentlemen." The President spoke clear with a tilt of his chin to acknowledge every single one of them.

"Evening." Jax spoke back trying to assert his own dominance with not much success. There was just something about this guy that screamed leader.

"Glad to see you all made it safe to our little neck of the woods. Names Roman." Sticking out his hand for Jax to take and at that moment it had seemed as though everyone forgot how to breathe as Jax looked down at the hand.

"It's a beautiful drive. I'm Jax, and this is Opie." He replied, taking a hold of his hand for a firm shake. A smile formed on Roman's lips as he let go of Jax's hand and moved to Opie's. Everyone who had held their breath let out an audible noise as Roman beckoned for the group to follow.

"You're a lot younger than I thought." Roman commented taking a look at the whole group.

"Must be something in the water." Jax joked which granted a laugh from Roman as they continued to walk side by side.

"Must be. Your guys can hang around here while we chat." He pointed towards the small area where the members from Northern Devils sat.

Looking back Jax tilted his head towards the group "Shouldn't be too long fella's. It's been a long drive so why don't you all just take it easy and meet our new friends."

Everyone nodded as they walked towards the tables and sat down. Juice had sat next to Tigs who was already eyeing up the woman that worked at the shop as he talked idly with Chibs about the idea of having something different instead of the regular croweaters from home. Instead of indulging in on their conversation Juice pulled out his phone as he sent a message to Nora.

"How's your day going? As cliché as this will sound it would have been nice to see you before I left."

Too much of his surprise he received a message back almost instantly "That's funny I was just thinking the same thing. Not bad though, just trying to get everything together for when I go home for the week."

A frown appeared on his face "I just realized I won't see you for 2 weeks. That sucks."

"The 2 weeks will fly by and before you know it we'll see each other again."

A sharp elbow pierced into Juice's side as the men started laughing "We're here on what could be considered a vacation and instead of taking in the sights you are glued to your phone." Tig remarked with a sharp laugh of his own. Juice knew what he meant by 'sights' and it wasn't that Juice hadn't appreciated the woman that were staring at him, he just had something better albeit not official at home.

"You got to stop fanning over that girl, Juicy. You need to focus on what you have in the now." Chibs took that moment to speak up as he pointed towards a leggy blonde working on a bike across from them.

Shrugging Juice sent a quick "I'm counting down the days." Before pocketing his phone to take a look at the blonde they were all fanning over. He'd give it to them she was extremely attractive and the fact that she could work on a bike gave her even more credit than an average croweater.

"So, who's going to go talk to her?" Tig asked, rubbing a hand along the stubble of his chin.

"None of you." A voice spoke from behind them. In unison the men looked over their shoulder to see a spiky brown haired guy. He wore the customary kutte with Northern Devils stitched across the chest.

Looking forward again to give a double take Tigs shook his head "That's your chick?"

A proud smile streamed across the blonde guys face as he nodded his head "You bet, been together for three years. I'll go easier on you guys because you're not from around here." He smiled briefly before turning stone faced "She's mine though, so hands off."

"You got it…Ugh, what did you say your name was?" Tig asked.

"Beau." He replied idly while looking at the blonde instead of the guys.

"Nice to meet you, this is Chibs, Happy, Bobby and Juice." He fanned a hand around the group as they all tilted their heads.

"Sup guys. So you part of SAMCRO?" he asked as if missing the fact they were all wearing their kuttes.

"You bet." Tigs replied.

"Cool cool. Well if you need anything while ya'll are here let me know and we'll get something setup for you all." Looking down he gave them all a smile before walking towards the blonde to show the men just who she belonged to.

"Douche' canoe" Tig muttered under his breath before looking over at Juice who had lost interest in the conversation well before it had started.

* * *

 **Nora**

* * *

"You're sure?" Brad asked for the fifth time since he'd entered the room and Nora was soon regretting asking if he could stay with them.

"Yes, jeeze. Brad If you couldn't stay with me and my family I wouldn't have told you that you could." She hadn't meant to sound so sharp but it was starting to get on her nerves that he felt the need to ask so many times after she'd told him 'yes' to begin with.

"No, I know. I just." He sighed then ran a hand across his face "It's just that no one has ever actively helped me out and I don't know. It's hard to believe I guess."

Feeling the world's biggest asshole, Nora sat beside Brad as she smiled weakly "It's what friends do. You deserve at least a week of relaxation…" she paused "Well, besides my Dad and his thousands of questions I'm sure he'll have."

Tilting his head to the side to look at her he gave a questioning glance "If he thinks we're dating I'll make sure to clear that up."

"No" Shaking her head as she waved her hands to dismiss his words "It's not that. He's, well. He can be kind of extreme."

Scrunching his brows together he tried to figure out the words she was telling him "What do you mean extreme?" his words were slow and deliberate.

Sighing, she never wanted to reveal anything about her family but with Brad putting her in the position and her blindly agreeing to help him she knew it would only be a matter of time that he put the puzzle pieces together "Well, you see he's kind of in this group of motorcycle enthusiasts." Before he could put in a word that she knew was coming she added "It's not like the MC group we have in town. They're just a bunch of guys that really like biking. He looks intimidating as hell and I know if you look past his rough exterior you'll see that he's a really good guy. I mean he is my Dad after all." She tried to make light of the conversation at the end but the way that Brad had stared straight ahead thoughts clearly running around his head made her think that the joke hadn't seeped through.

"Not like the Mc group here…" he repeated those words still looking straight ahead at the ground.

"Honestly he's a sweetheart. I just thought you should know before we get there." Patting his leg softly she wanted to switch the topic so bad, but she knew it would be useless as he was clearly trying to form questions.

"So just a group of guys that like bikes?" he asked now looking at her.

Nodding her head she smiled "Yep, he has a regular job and a regular life." Half of that was true but he didn't need to know. He was a loving father and husband but he didn't have a regular job at least not one that required a suit and tie like his family.

"Okay." He blew out a breath then stood "I look forward to meeting your folks…and Sister?" She'd only mentioned her sister once or twice to him and that was about it. Nora was actually surprised he'd remembered.

"You bet, just one. You'll love her." Smiling she watched him walk to the door.

Pausing just as his hand curled around the door knob he looked at her "Thank you again Nora. You're a good friend."

"You know I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks…" he whispered before opening the door and leaving the room.

Turning her attention towards the bag that she'd been packing before Brad had come around she was satisfied with the things she was bringing. The usual necessities along with her outfits that her parents despised, they would always tell her that she shouldn't hide the way she looks and to embrace the Nora they once knew. Sure she was more tomboy then her preppy self but that hadn't stopped the old Nora to appear once and a while. When Magi had made her wear the dress with her hair down she felt almost like her old self and it felt good. She wanted nothing more to bring that back but there was also that questioning voice in the back of her head that would tell her that someone from SAMCRO could recognize her. That could open some pretty bad doors for her should anything ever happen between SAMCRO and Northern Devils.

Shaking the thoughts away she continued to pack until everything was in its place and she was ready to go even though they weren't leaving until tomorrow afternoon. Sitting on the bed she reached for her phone to see that at that exact moment Magi's name appeared on the call display.

"Hey" she happily said, she'd only seen Magi once throughout the week and that was the incident from the cafeteria and after classes when she'd dropped everything off for her.

"Nora…" Magi's scruffy voice as if she'd been crying said over the phone.

Panic set in as she sat straight up "What's up Magi?"

"I…Oh god Nora." She fought out the words.

"Magi, tell me what's going on."

"I'm…I mean we're…I mean I…Nora I'm pregnant."

Freezing in place Nora clutched the phone as she heard her friend sobbing through the phone "You're sure?" she tried to even her voice out but it came out as a squeak.

"Ye-yeah. I took four tests and they all came back positive."

"Have you told Opie? Is it Opies?" her words came out without thought and as she asked her last question she clenched her eyes closed as she heard her friend sob even more.

"Yes" she scream sobbed out "Of course he is. I didn't have sex with anyone else and no I haven't told him. He told me that he'd call me when he got back from his trip. Fuck Nora what am I going to do?"

"First of all you're going to come over and we'll have a girl's night."

"Okay…" she whispered.

"Okay" she repeated "I'll see you in ten."

"See you in ten."

When Magi had reached the dorm and called Nora she bounded towards the stairs to let Magi in. When she'd reached the final stair and Magi came in sight Nora's stomach fell. Magi was standing in a baggy sweater, sweatpants, her hair a disheveled mess and eyes with dark black smears of makeup caked the bottom.

Opening the door Nora grabbed onto Magi's sweater sleeve to pull her into a well needed hug "It's going to be okay" she said into Magi's hair.

Feeling her nod Magi hadn't replied only sobbed even more when they made contact. Not caring who was watching Nora held Magi and let her cry. Every so often Nora would run her hand up and down Magi's back as she made soft soothing noises in hopes that would calm her. When Magi had shed all the tears she could she stepped back to look at Nora "Thank you."

"Of course. Let's go upstairs and we can chat." Taking a hold of Magi's hand Nora guided her towards the stairs to her dorm. People who were sitting the halls made quiet remarks but both continued to walk up they reached her dorm room. Once both were settled on the bed Nora reached for a box of tissues along with some make up wipes.

"So, when did you find out?" Nora asked opening the makeup wipes container to pull out a cloth and handing it to Magi.

Gratefully taking the cloth she dabbed at the dark splotches below her eyes "This morning I took the first test, and then throughout the day. After the fourth I knew it wasn't faulty testing it was true. Nora I don't know if I'm ready to be a Mom. I have so much life to live and honestly. I never thought Opie and I would be like a real thing."

"Life works in weird ways Magi." Nora said knowing all too well what Magi meant with Opie and her not actually being a thing.

"But a baby…Why couldn't I get something else like a cold sore?" sighing she finished cleaning under her eyes then handed the makeup wipe back to Nora to throw in the trash.

"You know you don' t have to keep it." Nora commented as she took the cloth then threw it in the trash.

"I know…I just don't know what to do." She sighed into her hands that now covered her face.

Half smiling she moved to sit next to Magi then draped an arm across her shoulder to pull her into a half hug "The one thing you need to do is tell Opie." She whispered.

"I know…" she breathed out "I just don't know how to tell him."

Resting her cheek against Magi's head she hugged her close "Just tell him the truth."

"…Okay…" Magi replied dropping her hands so that one sits on her thigh and the other overtop her stomach as she looked down at it "But not tonight. Can I crash at your place?"

"Of course, you can sleep in the bed and I'll sleep in the chair." she replied still in the same position as before.

"Thanks, Nora." Pulling away Magi looked up at Nora and smiled "You're a good friend."


	15. Chapter 15

**Juice**

* * *

The meeting had gone well and Jax was able to arrange an agreement between the two groups and now they were all sitting at a table discussing the events of the evening. Roman had made a comment about a party that would be happening the next night and that the group should come to see just how much the Northern Devils can party.

Jax had agreed happily and the rest of the group agreed along with him. Until then they would remain at the shop as they drank the night away and Juice though wishing that Nora would at least send one text focused at the show the leggy blonde of Beau's and her friend that in Juice's opinion was even more attractive with her short black bob, tattooed olive coloured skin had been giving the boys as Kings of Leon's 'I want you,' played through the sound system. The men hooted and hollered when the two had begun a passionate kiss between each other. Tig had made a comment about just how much the blonde belonged to Beau and if it would be worth the enemy for just one night with the two of them. Juice only shook his head and laughed as Tig watched in awe.

Taking back the last bit of his beer Juice tapped Tig on the shoulder "If anyone wants me I'm going outside for some air." Standing up Tig nodded his reply before looking back at the two women who were now dancing once more.

Once outside he could still hear the sound of the music playing but now only a dull thump of the bass with the occasional slips of the lyrics bleeding through the cement walls. Pulling a small case filled with cigarettes he was quick to light one before resting his back against the building. The night air was crisper in Stockton and the sky even seemed to dawn even more stars then Charming. The towns weren't far from each other but enough to show off just how different both places were.

"Think I can bum a smoke off you?" A small brown haired petite woman spoke as she walked out from the darkened area. She had short brown hair, dark coloured lipstick and an outfit that would make any guy take a double take even in the dark. From what he could gather she was wearing a leather skirt that rode up her delish legs, and a dark tank top that displayed her amble chest.

"Yeah, for sure." Placing the cigarette between his lips he pulled the container back out, opened it and stuck his arm out for her to take one. Reaching out with dark painted fingers she took one and slipped it between her lips while he pulled out a lighter.

Taking a longer drag she smiled "Thank you. So I haven't seen you around. You a new recruit or something?"

"Nah, I'm with SAMCRO." He replied taking a puff of his own cigarette.

Wrapping an arm around her waist she rested the other on top of that as she flicked the ash away "Oh cool. I guess that would explain the vest. So what are you doing in our neck of the woods?"

"Just visiting." He kept it short in case this was some sort of test to see if SAMCRO could be trusted with vital information. It hadn't been the first time this had happened. He remembered when Bobby had blathered on about their business to a stranger. It hadn't ended well in the end for either party.

"Going to keep it a mystery. "she clicked her tongue playfully showcasing a silver bulb "I like that. So you going to be around for a bit?"

"I might be. You usually stick around here?" he asked giving her an obvious once over. He couldn't deny the obvious advances, and though he had a thing for Nora it was hard to push aside such a woman such as the one standing in front of him.

Taking a step closer she dropped the half smoked cigarette then stomped on it as she ran a painted finger across his chest "I can be where ever I need to be."

Licking his bottom lip he inhaled her intoxicating scent of cinnamon, nicotine, and just a hint of apple from her shampoo. He didn't even know her name and didn't want to all he cared about was the fact that she looked like a naughty vixen from every wet dream he had when he was a kid. Taking that as a sign she moved her finger up his chest to rest on the back of his neck as she pulled him down to her level so that they were eye level. Without a word she captured his lips wit hers as she kissed feverishly. Placing both hands against the soft fabric of her shirt he pulled her in closer then spun her around so that her back his with a thud against the cement wall. Their tongues glided with one another and the feel of her barbell flick against his tongue gave him wicked thoughts of her in front of him doing something much more wicked then just kissing.

"Hey Jui…" Chibs stepped out with a cigarette already in his mouth "Oh shit, sorry man."

Realizing what he was doing Juice stepped back to see the petite woman looking up to him under hooded eyes as she fought to catch her breath.

"It's all good man. I was just getting to know…ugh…" he looked at her feeling like even more of an asshole for not asking this woman's name.

"Beck's." she replied heavily, standing up she patted her clothes down. He hadn't even realized that her top was almost off and he could see the hint of the red bra she'd been wearing now that the light from the shop pooled out into the yard.

"Right." He nodded, then looked to Chibs for him to leave and instead of taking the hint he only stood with a smile across his face like he'd caught him stealing. Inwardly rolling his eyes he focused back to Beck's who was standing uneasily "I'm Juice."

"Juice…" she said rolling his name across her tongue. The way she had done it made his lower extremities come back to life and the primal urge to take her right there was strong.

"Interesting name." she said as if a switch had been flicked. Her once alluring demeanor was back and now she stood displaying her ample chest as she eyed Chibs "and you are?"

"Names Chibs, lass." He saluted with his index and middle finger.

"Nice to meet you Chibs." Turning her attention back to Juice she placed a finger against his chest "I should probably get going but you know where to find Me." she purred the last little bit against his lips against his before turning around and walking away from the duo who were watching in awe by the way her hips sashayed back and forth.

"Fuck…" Chibs muttered as he sucked in a long breath of his smoke.

"I know" was all that Juice could say as he tried to settle his nerves. The mysterious Beck's had sparked some dark thoughts that he couldn't shake and for that didn't want to shake.

* * *

 **Nora**

* * *

Magi had spent most of the day with Nora before she had to leave and even then she begged for Nora to let her come. She fought the urge to say yes and insisted that Magi should be with family for the week to figure out what was going to happen and when Nora got back into town they would figure out how to tell Opie what should be considered good news. Reluctantly Magi agreed and had left to go spend the week with her own family.

This had led Nora to now sitting in the driver's seat as she and Brad drove to Stockton. Brad seemed at more ease even though his phone had been going off every five minutes. His mother hadn't taken well to the news and even fought that it wasn't right to spend the week with someone who you aren't dating.

"You could always shut your phone off you know." Nora commented as the sound of his text came through for the hundredth time.

Looking down at his phone he sighed "But what if something happens and I'm not there to pick it up?"

"They can leave a message. It's not hard."

"Fine…" lifting the phone he turned the power off then put it in her purse that sat beside his foot. "If anything happens though…" he began to say.

"Nothing is going to happen. Trust me." turning her head she smiled which granted her a smile from Brad who looked more relaxed than he had in months.

"Thanks again. I really needed this." Picking up her phone he scrolled through her songs until he found the perfect song "Gold" by Kiiara. Scrunching his nose he started to laugh "Seriously?"

"It's a good pump up song for when I need it." She argued back as he hit play.

Both began laughing as they sang along to the song. Little did Brad know this is that she needed this too, the struggles of school life and home life had always been difficult and friends were hard to come by even though she had 'friends' she never had someone she could just let her guard down and sing an off-key rendition of the song.

Before they both knew it they were greeted by the sign "Welcome to Stockton"

"So this is home." She commented as they drove past the sign and into the town. It wasn't anything over the top but it was quaint and felt like home even to those who weren't from there.

"Nice." He said pulling out his phone to turn it on.

Rolling her eyes Nora watched out of the corner of her eye "You sure that was such a good idea?"

"It's going to happen sooner or later." He replied with a sigh as the dings of his phone continued to go off as text after text appeared.

"Just try to have a fun week though, okay?" she glanced over with pleading eyes.

"And I will. I'm just going to tell my Mom I got here safe." He replied reassuringly as he sent a quick text to his Mom.

Silence filled the car as they made the final turn down her street. Nothing had changed since Nora had been there, the trees were still tall and the grass still lush, the houses stood in their pristine condition as the whites were their whitest. A smile formed on her lips as her house came into view. The two storey house stood strong with the blue paint still coloured to perfection and the white trim that hugged around the windows. Her mother always took pride in her house and wanted to show that even though her husband was a biker didn't mean she couldn't have a beautiful house.

Leaning forward Brad gawked out the window "This is your place?" Brad asked surprised.

Parking in the driveway she looked over at Brad and smirked "No I'm just parking here because I want to impress you."

"Call me impressed." He laughed softly.

Unbuckling her seatbelt she opened the door and stood out to stretch. Even though the drive wasn't long it was still long enough that it felt nice to just stand. Brad followed her motions but grabbed their suitcases before standing next to her.

"Damn though, this house is amazing." He mumbled again as she led him to the front door. Before they could reach the step the door opened and her Mom bolted out the door as she went in for a bear hug.

"You made it!" she squealed into her hair "How was the drive? Your Dad is going to be so…" she paused looking at Brad who was standing behind Nora. Pulling away she smiled and held her hand out towards Brad "You must be Nora's friend Brad. I'm Margaret, Nora's Mother."

Taking her hand Brad shook it and smiled "Nice to meet you Mrs. King..Err Margaret. Thank you for letting me stay with you during the midterm break."

Looking around Nora waited for her sister and Dad to come storming out but neither did. Looking over at her Mom who was trying to hustle Brad and her into the house, she asked "Where's Caroline and Dad?"

"Caroline's at work and your Dad is out today. He'll be home later though." She smiled bright as they entered the main foyer. Yellow and red greeted them as they entered the house. Her Mother had always been one to change things and this trend was fall colours even though it was in the transition of spring to summer.

Kicking her shoes off Nora walked towards the kitchen while her Mom spoke to Brad. It was better to get over the awkward conversation with her Mom so Nora hadn't batted an eye as she left Brad who looked like he needed to be saved. Pouring herself and Brad a drink she walked back towards the living room to see Brad and her Mom sitting on the couch as they talked back and forth. Placing the glass on the counter she sat in the large chair.

"I'm so glad you could make it Nora." Her Mother smiled as she stood up "I made some cookies I'll bring them in here for you both." They hadn't had time to decline the treats as her Mother bounced into the kitchen leaving her and Brad alone once more.

"Wow, your Mom is just so…She's a Mom." He laughed by his analogy but he wasn't wrong. Her Mom welcomed anyone and everyone, but that's what one gets when it comes to being the Mother hen of an MC group.

"Yeah, she loves everyone." Nora agreed, taking the glass she drank it slow as she watched Brad look around the room.

"You obviously didn't get that from your Mom." He joked.

Flipping the finger just as her Mother came back into the room made Brad laugh out.

"Nora." Her mother hissed. Placing the cookies on the table she sat back down as she shook her head.

"What? He said I'm not friendly like you." Nora grumbled her response as she crossed her arms.

"First of all you're not five so uncross those arms Missy and you're picky when it comes to your friends." Turning her attention to Brad who was still chuckling "And you Mister be happy that Nora chose you to be her friend."

Brad looked gut punched as Nora started laughing "Mom reel it back in this is just how our friendship goes."

"I'm sorry Mrs. King…" Brad whispered as he sat like a scolded puppy.

"Brad, she was kidding." Nora commented as her Mother was the one laughing.

"Oh hunny if you can't handle me you better watch out for her Father." Pushing the cookies in their direction as she took one for herself.

Brad's eyes shot to Nora who had picked up a cookie and was now eating it. Worry painted across his face as he sat on the couch while the two women chatted amongst themselves.

"But I should probably show Brad his room and I can drop off my stuff. Thanks Mom for the cookies, I really missed your baked goods." She stood and reached for Brad's hand to pull him up.

He mumbled a 'thank you' before following Nora towards the front door to grab his bag and then walked up the stairs. Caroline had always insisted on staying in the basement which meant there was a permanent guest room that sat across from her room.

The room was painted an off white, a long dressed sat against the wall in front of the bed and on top of that sat a T.V. Along the walls were two painted pictures one of a landscape watercolour photo of New York and the other a spiraled coloured photo. The bedding was the same blue of the pictures with an intricate design along the bottom. The bedroom was like something from a magazine.

"Is your Dad as intense as I think he will be?" Brad asked once placing the suitcase on the made up bed.

Shrugging Nora leaned against the doorframe as she watched Brad fumble with the zipper of the suitcase "Nah, he's a good guy. At the beginning I'm sure he'll give you a hard time but I promise he's a sweetheart."

Sighing he sat down on the bed "It's so weird I thought this would have gone a lot smoother. I think your Mom hates me."

"Oh my god." She laughed out "I will tell you now that she really likes you. For one she stayed in the same room as you, if that's not a sign I don't know what is."

Smiling he gave out a 'huh' before laughing "I guess, hey? If she didn't like me she would have told me to follow you." Slapping his thighs he stood "Okay, I got this. Your Dad will give me a hard time and we'll move on."

"That's the spirit" she cheered "Now I'm going to be in my room if you need anything just let me know."

"I think I'll call my Mom and then I'll come bug you." Fanning his phone he smiled as she nodded.

Walking into her room the first thing she did was lie on her bed. Her dorm room bed was not even close to how soft her actual bed was. If she could bring her bed back with her should would in a heartbeat. Closing her eyes she smiled at the thought of being home, it felt like years since she'd seen her Mom and in a weird way she was extremely excited to see her sister and Dad. Sitting up she smiled even more when she had the thought of being able to dress the way she had before moving to Charming. Springing off the bed she walked towards the closet and opened it up to show off pastel pinks, blues and greens. Along with her favourite mint coloured dress that she sadly left behind.

Deciding that the mint dress could wait until later in the week she pulled out a baby blue sweater that passed her thigh and a pair of black leggings, shucking off her jeans she put on the silken like leggings and she sighed audibly. Jeans were okay but there nothing like wearing leggings after a long drive. Throwing her shirt onto the bed she flipped on her sweater that once fell loose against her skin but not fit snug against her curves. The freshman fifteen was true, not matter who said it was false.

Looking into the mirror she smiled by how everything fit and how normal it felt to wear her usual outfits. Pulling out the messy bun she ran her fingers through the chocolate strands to let it sit across her shoulders and smiled even more. She was looking more and more like her old self. The final touches were changing her glasses for contacts and a fresh coating of make-up. Not looking anything like the girl from school she looked well done, and proper.

As she finished her last touches of her true self she heard the small knock on her door. Opening it Brad let out a gasp as he pointed at her "Who are you and where the hell is Nora?"

"What?" looking down she looked at her outfit "You don't like it?" What she wanted to do was flip him the bird playfully but she knew her Mother would appear out of nowhere. It was her speciality.

Shaking his head he started laughing "No, I mean you look fine. It's just; this is not the Nora I know."

Smirking she moved to the side to let him in her room and he made another comment about how girly everything was and he was right. Her room was filled with pastel pinks, and blues.

"I have a confession Brad." Nora said once he sat on top of her bed.

Looking up at her he scrunched his brow then stuck out his hands in mock fear "Oh god, you killed Nora. You're actually not her."

Flipping him off now that they were in her room she scoffed "I'm me you jackass. I just like to dress pretty. At school there isn't any drive to dress up or make myself look good. I could probably just roll out of bed and go to class without anyone looking."

"You mean like every day?" he joked.

Sticking out her tongue she sat in the chair by her desk "Maybe…" Feeling like a sideshow freak by the way he continued to stare at her Nora covered her face "Stop staring."

"You just look so different." He Shrugged "I don't think I've ever seen you without glasses and your hair down. It's bizarre." He laughed softly before looking away.

"Well, it will probably be like this for the remainder of the week. So, get used to it." She laughed softly, turning around in her chair towards the computer that sat on top of the desk she booted it on.

"So, how's Magi doing?" Brad asked seemingly out of the blue.

"She's alright still feeling under the weather but she's going home this week so it will be good to just rest." She said not looking at him and instead logged into her computer to check her various social media sites.

There was a brief moment of silence as Brad shifted on her bed "Is she pregnant?" his voice was quiet as he asked the simple words.

Blowing out a breath she turned in her chair to look back at Brad who was now picking at a frayed piece cloth from his sweater "No" she lied, Magi had made her promise to not tell anyone especially Brad so she stuck to her friends request "If she was we'd be the first to know, you know that."

Nodding he blew out his own breath of relief "Good, I just heard some rumors and knew that one of us would at least know."

A small knock came from the door before it had opened, her Mother stood with drinks in both hands as she frowned "You know the rule Nora." She made a tsk sound. Walking into the room she glanced at Brad then over to Nora before placing the cups on the desk.

She forgot the one important rule and that was to always keep the door open. It wouldn't matter how old she was that rule would always apply in the house. Brad had looked at her with confusion as her Mother or Nora hadn't spoken.

"I'm sorry, am I not supposed to be in your room?" he asked looking from both women.

"It's fine that you are in the room just the one rule is to always keep the door open." She continued to stare down at Nora with a knowing look.

"Where's my baby girl?" a loud booming voice spoke followed by the sound of footsteps hitting the stairs.

"Sorry Mom…" Nora squeaked out as she sprung off the chair to meet her Dad before he could reach the final step.

"Nora." Her father beamed as she ran in for a hug. On instinct he wrapped both arms around her and squeezed hard as he mumbled how much he'd missed her.

Brad had taken that moment to step out of the room with her Mother and Roman snarled slightly "And who's this?"

Looking up Nora smiled innocently "This is Brad, he goes to school with me." glancing over her shoulder she looked at a noticeably surprised Brad who stepped closer just as her Mother did.

"And he's staying with us?" he asked not taking his eyes off of Brad even as he extended his hand.

Stepping away from his hug she nodded "Yeah, I talked to Mom about it and she said it was fine."

"Uh huh…" he grunted out a breath then shook the hand that was out stretched for him to take "Well, nice to meet you Brad. But if you'll excuse Nora and I we need to catch up." Pulling his hand away he grasped onto Nora's forearm as he led her down the stairs.

"Sure…Okay…" Brad said even as they were half way down the stairs.

Roman had lead Nora into the studying that sat adjacent from the living room then shut the door "What the hell are you thinking Nora? Inviting a friend to stay with us?" He blew out a frustrated breath as he took a seat behind the desk that sat in the middle of the room. The room looked more like an office than a study as most of the club business between him and the vice president had be in this exact room.

Sitting in the chair that sat in the front of the desk Nora adorned her sweetest smile "Dad, don't worry about it. I told him that you are in a group of Motorcycle enthusiasts and that maybe there would be a time when the guys would come over."

"Nora…" he began to say uneasily "You really think that guy…"

"His name is Brad, Dad" she cut into his words which granted her an annoyed look. Sitting back further into the chair with his muscular arms folded across his chest he let out a grunt.

"That guy" he hissed the words "will just ignore the fact that we're all tattooed, scruffy and well some of us just downright intimidating as fuck?"

Running her hand against the back of her neck, she whispered "Well…"

"Exactly…" he said matter of fact with a click of the tongue.

"Okay, maybe I didn't really think it through but you have to understand that he comes from a really crazy home. All year he's been worrying about his class marks, and making sure his parents are happy. He's even told me that back home he has a full time tutor on call."

"So because he has strict parents mean you can completely miss the point of telling me that you'd have someone come with you?"

"I told Mom…" she lowered her voice even more as the guilt sunk in.

"Oh no, don't blame your Mother for this. I'm sure you've known about this for a while and could have easily told me." dropping his hands down to the table he bent "On top of that is this guy a friend or do I now have to worry about him sneaking into your bedroom at night?"

"She said it was okay" she held strong as she watched her Dad scrunch his face and redden slightly "You also don't need to worry about Brad. He's a friend and if he does end up in my room why does it matter? It's not like anything is going to happen." She crossed her arms to mimic his normal stance when he wanted to get his point made.

Grinning by the way she sat firm much like he had in the past, he was proud that she'd picked up on that, but this wasn't the time to admire how his daughter had grown into a badass. Instead he methodically tapped the table as he glared at her "So, because she said it was okay meant that you could just skim over the fact that you have some strange dude that we have never met in our house, sleeping right across from your room and we'd be okay with it?

Frustrated she groaned and unintentionally rolled her eyes as she shook her head with frustration "Dad, you're just going to have to get used to it. It's not like I'm going to drive all the way back to the campus to just drop him off and come back." Pausing she watched as he continued to glare down at her "But if you seriously don't want him to be here we can go."

"I don't want him here…" he began to say but stopped when he watched her clench the arms of the chair to prop herself up she looked genuinely sad as she whispered out "If you really want that then I'm not coming back."

Seeing her crumble in front of him he hadn't meant to be so hard on her, and as he watched his little girl break down he knew he'd fucked up. "Nora…" he blew out a breath, standing up he walked over to her to grab onto her arms to pull her into a hug "I don't want to you to go. You just have to understand how frustrating this is. I had a party set up for you tomorrow night and the guys were really excited to see you. Now I'm going to have to cancel to avoid questions from Brad or still have it and make sure the guys don't scare the shit out of him."

Looking up she smiled weakly by his sweet gesture "I should have guessed you would have set something up. Honestly Dad he won't question and if he does I'll just say that the guys are just family. He doesn't need to know anything else besides that." Resting her head against his chest she listened to the rhythmic beat of his breath and heart. Closing her eyes she let out her own sigh of relief when both breath and heartbeat evened out.

"He's a good guy Dad" she reassured him "and honestly, there is nothing between us. I actually think he's into our other friend than me."

"Alright baby girl, I trust you." Pulling away he looked down at her "Now let's get out there before you Mother fattens him up with her baking. I should have guessed when she started baking this morning there was something more to it then you just coming up" he laughed softly.

"He's in for a fattening week." Nora added with her own spurt of laughter.

Laughing louder Roman shook his head and started to walk towards the door as Nora followed behind. When Roman had left and walked towards the kitchen where chatter could be heard Nora had stopped just as she was about to exit the room as her phone began to vibrate from her pocket. Thinking it was probably Magi she pulled out her phone to see Juice's name flash on her screen. The smile that she had adorned before was now a full gleeful smile as she closed the study door and answered the call.

"Hello?" She tried not to sound overly eager even though she would have happily danced on the spot.

"H-Hey" Juice's slurred voice came through the phone.

Laughing softly he'd clearly been drinking "How's it going?" she tried to sound calm instead her overly ecstatic voice that oozed with sarcasm.

"Honestly…" he sighed dramatically "It could be a lot better if you were here with me right now."

Smiling even more she sat down on the leather chair that sat in front of the desk "Oh yeah? That bad, huh?"

"N-no, I just…" she could hear him talking but it was from a distance, as if someone had grabbed the phone. Scrunching her brows she wondered if maybe he dropped his phone. Instead the sound of another male laughing came through the phone.

"This is Nora, right?" The voice asked Juice in which he responded with a "hell yeah it is."

With her brows still scrunched a smile formed as she asked "And who is this?"

"Oh hunny, it's Tigs. Don't pretend you don't remember my voice."

"Of course I remember you" she laughed, he was after all the one that tried to hit on her at the carnival "Maybe I could talk to Juice again?"

"N-no, listen." He cleared his voice trying to mask his clearly inebriated state "When Juice gets back you are going to make whatever this is serious right? He actually won't stop talking about you, fuck some chick who by the way was smoking fucking hot tried to get with…" he stopped talking when Juice grabbed onto the phone to say "First of all…" he started to saying as the sound of the two trying to fight for the phone blared into her ear. Nora would be lying if she didn't feel her heart fall down to the pit of her stomach when Tig had made it known that another woman was after what was essentially her guy.

"F-first of all, yes she did try to do something and sure there was a moment of me almost fucking up but on my side it's not that serious between us. Unless you want that then we can work something out but right now know that I didn't do anything and have actually passed her off to Tigs." He said through many slurred words.

Fidgeting with a loose strand of hair that fell down she fought the urge to argue and instead kept her smile intact "Well, at least you were honest and passed her off to Tigs."

"Right, I'm a good guy that way Nora." Juice said in a proud type of tone.

"And I'm grateful that you were honest, but I'm at home so I can't be on the phone for long. I'll call you before I go to bed if that's okay."

"K, I'll talk to you then."

"BYE NORA!" Tigs yelled from the distance.

Laughing even more Nora said her goodbyes and hung up the phone. Looking down at her phone she smiled, then remembered that Brad was currently with her parents, in the kitchen probably having an uneasy conversation. Pocketing her phone, she jumped from the chair and ran towards kitchen.

"Sorry I…" she stopped when she'd saw her Dad sitting at the island with Brad beside him as they chatted with each other. Her Mother stood on the other side with a proud smile on her face as she looked from Roman to Brad then Nora. It had seemed like the conversation about Brad had never happened with her Dad as he began laughing then took a sip of his beer. She was sure her Dad offered a beer to Brad and in typical Brad form would decline and instead take a root beer.

Stepping further into the kitchen to stand at the island her Mother walked towards the fridge to take out a can of coke for Nora to take "it's okay, sweetheart" she handed her the can "We were just talking about all the embarrassing things that you've done at school."

"What are you talking about? I'm perfect." She answered; taking the can from her Mom.

"Ah huh" her Dad looked up at her and smiled "I'll get something out of this guy." He nudged Brad and began laughing.

"No promises, Nora. There may be some things that just slip out." He laughed along with Roman.

Rolling her eyes she tapped the top of the cap before opening it as everyone began laughing including her Mother as they joked about. That was when it had dawned on Nora that the week may not actually be that bad and Brad was already fitting in perfectly with her family.

That was until he met her sister, which would certainly be a different story.


End file.
